


Second Chances

by notsogreatwithnames



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 1960s, Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Other, Slow Burn, Walking Dead AU, merle dixon farmer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 39,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsogreatwithnames/pseuds/notsogreatwithnames
Summary: Finding herself pregnant and unwed, Nora Buckley thought she'd never return to the small town of Redwater, Georgia. Five years later, life has brought her back to the town she swore she'd never go back to. In a hurry to find a place to live and job to provide for her daughter, Anna, Nora reluctantly takes a position at the old Dixon farm on the outskirts of town, where she meets fellow Redwater outcast, Merle Dixon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The light blue Plymouth sat idling on the side of the little two lane road on an unusually cool, summer morning.

“We there yet Mama?” Anna asked.

Nora Buckley glanced at her daughter through the rearview mirror and took a deep breath. Memories of years gone by rushed through her body as she shifted her gaze back to the view in front of her. In a way, it felt like she had never left. Of course, that wasn’t true. The little bundle of blonde curls in the back of the car reminded her of that. Nora’s eyes roamed over the same faded wooden bridge that gave access down to the minuscule town of Redwater, Georgia. In the distance she could see the pristine, white chapel of Redwater’s only church against the pink and yellow tinted sky. This view, the one Nora had inked into her memory for nineteen years, the one she thought she had finally forgotten, was staring right back at her.

A light gust of wind moved through the half rolled down windows of the car. It was then that Nora realized she had been gripping the black leather steering wheel so tightly her knuckles were as white as paper.  If someone had told her 5 years ago she would be back in Redwater, she would have dumped a whole pitcher of sweet tea over them. She had vowed to herself to never come back after word got round of her “mistake.”

**_5 years earlier_ **

_Everything’s going to be fine_ , Nora thought to herself as she stared at the chocolate shake sitting in front of her at DeDe’s Diner. She was meeting Rodger there after he was done with his last exam at the University of Georgia. Nora adjusted her position as the red plastic booth cushion started sticking to the bottom of her legs. Her body had started to become clammy, even while drinking the cold beverage.  _Everything’s going to be fine, Rodger loves you, you love him. You’ll work it out somehow._ It had been a couple weeks since mother nature had rung her doorbell. At first, Nora thought it was just nerves. She and Rodger had been fooling around since they graduated high school, but she had never missed her period before. It wasn’t until the unmistakable nausea, fatigue and bloating started showing up that she knew. She was pregnant. Pregnant, nineteen, not married, and living in the 2,000 population town of Redwater, where word spread like wildfire.

Nora heard the familiar chirping of the singing bird clock above the diner counter, letting her know it was now 9pm. Rodger was late. It was a good 2 hour drive from Redwater to Athens, but Nora knew if he wasn’t going to make it he would have phoned someone to let her know. The ice cream from the milkshake was starting to separate from the chocolate as she stirred the remaining portion of it in haste. The metal of the spoon clinking to the glass in a fast paced rhythm. The later it got, the more it occurred to Nora that she couldn’t, wouldn’t, go home until he showed up.  _Past the point of no return._  If she didn’t tell Rodger tonight, she didn’t think she could do it again until a baby appeared nine months later.  _Surprise!_

As time ticked on, Nora’s thoughts wandered to the future she hoped would come true. That she and Rodger would get married. They had always talked about it every now and then while out in the fields looking at the stars.  _Get married and start a family. Well, now it would be start a family and get married. Same future, but just different means of getting there._  They could all move to the new city while Rodger did his studies to be a doctor. She would take care of the baby, maybe do some more painting on the side. She could try to sell them to the students on campus and help with the income. Nora focused her energy on this future, a decent future. She couldn’t bare to think about the imminent future of having to tell not only Rodger’s parents, but her own mother. At least she knew she could count on Rodger.

The crowd in the diner started to dwindle as the clock was nearing 9:30pm. Every now and then, Nora would glance up at those passing her booth. DeDe’s attracted all types from town. There were the older folks, eating their customary dessert after choir practice, a few teenagers Nora recognized from when she was in school, and a couple families of moms, dads and tired children, trying to stay awake as long as they could. Nora was smiling to herself as she watched the little boy across from her booth slowly nodding his head every now and then, while his father went to the counter to pay the bill.

Just then, the chime of the front door rang and Nora’s head snapped quickly to the door. A tall, slender guy with dark brown hair, parted to the left side and combed back in neat streaks entered. Nora felt her heart rate pick up again, it was Rodger. Rodger glanced over the diner through his thick, black rimmed glasses until he spotted her. Smirking, he walked over to the booth Nora was at and slid in the opposite side.

“Hey doll!” He quipped, while sliding the chocolate shake over to him. “Ya gonna finish this?”

“Uh..nn…No” Nora scratched out, she hadn’t realized how dry her throat had become since waiting in the diner all this time. Rodger eagerly dug into the rest of melted shake while Nora tried to think of something to talk about. Slowly ease the conversation towards what she knew she needed to bring up. She asked him about his exams, about the drive home, and what plans he had for the summer. Rodger’s replies were the typical ones she had come to expect. The drive home was alright, he hated once he left the city and had to maneuver the winding country roads to get back. His exams were decent, he prepared well for them, but thought he could have done better. And as for his summer plans, well, he planned on working all summer at the local doctor’s office just outside Redwater. The more experience he gained, the better he would be prepared for when the time came to do his residency. Rodger wanted to be a doctor more than anything, Nora always knew that. But sometimes she couldn’t help but wonder if it was truly Rodger’s dream, or one his parents subtly thrust upon him his whole life.

After a few minutes of silence, Rodger noticed Nora sitting and staring at her lap. “What’s wrong doll?”

_Oh god. This is it. Do it Nora, just move your mouth and spit it out._ Nora slowly lifted her eyes from her hands and looked Rodger square in the eye. She inhaled a deep breathe before she spoke. “I’ve….I’ve got some news.”

“Good news or bad news?” Rodger asked, arching his brow.

“Uh, well, I don’t know.” Nora could feel her entire body tensing as the moment drew closer. She had no idea how Rodger was going to react and the more she realized that, the faster the future she dreamed about was slipping away.

“How can you not know? Come on, just tell me.” Rodger reached out his hand for Nora to take. She looked down at his open palm. Hesitantly, she moved hers from her lap and laid it down in his. “Rodger, I…..Rodger, I’m ppregnant.” Instantly, Nora felt all the tension she had built up within her body release. It finally felt good to let it out, it was not longer a secret she was keeping from him. Nora felt Rodger squeeze her hand, but it didn’t feel like a reassuring one. It was hard, tight and starting to become uncomfortable.

“What?” Was all he said. Nora repeated the statement. “Are you sure? Have you gone to the doctor, done tests?” His voice was starting to elevate the more he started speaking. Nora tried to get him to lower his voice, but nothing she did would work. She glanced around and noticed those left in the diner starting to eavesdrop on their conversation.  _Assholes._ If she had known the diner would be as quiet as it was tonight, she would have asked Rodger to meet her somewhere else.

“I mean are you really sure? The doctor can do better tests. Test your urine and stuff.”

“I don’t need a freaking rabbit test, Rodger. I’m pretty sure it’s a done deal.” Nora could feel herself getting frustrated with Rodger. Of course he wouldn’t show any sign of emotion, he jumped right into doctor mode. They sat in silence for what felt like hours, not looking at each other. Their hands still together, but barely touching now.

“Say something.” Nora said.

Rodger leaned in closer to the table, lowered his head and softly asked, “Have you thought about getting rid of it?” Nora could feel the stinging of tears coming to her eyes.  _What? What was going on? Why would he suggest such a terrible thing. This was_ ** _their_** _child._

“NO!” Nora shouted, causing the other patrons of the diner to come out of their dazed state of watching the two and going back to their own business. She got up out of the booth, and started putting on her light pink sweater to head out the door. Nora was pushing through the front door when Rodger finally called after her. She turned around to face him, trying to force the tears in her eyes to go away. Rodger stood in front of her, but didn’t reach out to her, he just looked at her. “I’m sorry,” he said. Nora felt a little glimmer of hope, before he had finished his statement. “But, I just can’t do this.”

****

Nora didn’t return to her house till almost midnight. After Rodger had tried to reason with her, she walked out of DeDe’s and straight on down the road. She walked all around the perimeter of Redwater, trying to clear her head over what just happened. At one point, she found herself over the railroad tracks and down near the overgrown fields. The sky was clear and she could see thousands of stars in the night sky. Far in the distance she noticed smoke rising in the air from the old farm house. Some family owned it, what was their names? The Dixons, she thought it was. Nora remembered all the stories she heard about them growing up, especially when the first farm house had burned down with Mrs. Dixon inside. She felt a pang of guilt for judging them as she now realized she was soon to become the town’s new favorite topic of gossip.

When she finally reached her home, Nora’s heart dropped as she saw the light in the living room.  _Oh crap_. Her mother was up.  _See, wildfire. Just like wildfire._ Slowly she made her way up the concrete walkway, opened the screen door, and turned the knob on the wooden one. The aroma of alcohol and smoke hit her nose immediately. As she walked through the door she saw the silhouette of her small framed mother sitting in the rocking chair next to the green shaded lamp. The end table on the side holding a small glass of whiskey. Making eye contact with her, Nora forced a weak smile onto her face.

“Mama.” Her mother didn’t respond. Just took another slow, long drag of her cigarette. After a few more minutes of silence, her mother finally spoke.

“There somethin’ ya wanna tell me?” Nora stood there watching her mother. She knew. She just wanted to hear it from the horse’s mouth. Nora and her mother didn’t always have the best relationship and it only seemed to get worse when her father died. They could barely make ends meet with just the two of them. Her mother cleaned the houses of the rich folks in the next town over, while Nora had taken the year between high school and college off working odd jobs in town to save money of her own. She knew her mother wouldn’t want a baby in the house.

“I said, there somethin’ ya wanna tell me?” Her mother asked again. Nora realized there was no point in trying to work around the question. Her heart was already broken, so she had nothing else to lose.

“Mama I…Mama, I’m pppregnant.” She finally mustered out.

“Mmhmm.” Mother responded, as she tapped the ashes of her cigarette into the tray. “And what? Ya thought you could just hide that little tidbit of information for nine months round here?” Nora tried to explain that she went to Rodger, thought that they would work it out, but that he wanted nothing to with it.

“Boys gotta point though.” Her mother mumbled through her sip of whiskey. “I mean, he’s going to school. Thinkin bout his future. Don’t think his parents would be too pleased to find out he knocked ya up.” Once again, Nora felt the threat of tears trying to escape from her eyes. Frustrated, tired, and heartbroken, Nora didn’t feel like working up the fight in her to argue back with her mother. Instead, she chocked down a sob, and turned around to head towards the hallway stairs and up to her room.

“And don’t think I’m gonna be willin to help ya when you need it. Lord knows how many shifts I’d have to work for that.” Her mother called out.

“Don’t worry Mama. I won’t.” Nora whispered as she started walking up the stairs to her room.

****

With the dreams of her future dashed, Nora finally took a hold of her emotions and planned out a new future for herself. She spent the next couple of months working and saving as much money as she could, but with the small bump that appeared overnight, the tasks she used to be able to do with no thought were now starting to take a toll on her body. Though she was able to find work in the shops around town, she was not immune to the whispered conversations customers had when they thought she was out of earshot.

“I heard she cozied up to one of the carnies from that Fall Festival last year.” Said a brown haired teenager sitting next to her friend at the local bookstore. Nora, in the next row over stacking a shelf, paused. “Oh no, you nimwit!” Her friend responded. “Didnt ya hear? She was going steady with that Pearson guy. He dropped her like a hot skillet when he found out. His family wont even acknowledge it.”

“Wow, poor thing.” The brown haired one uttered. Nora felt the heat radiating off her skin.  _Poor thing! Poor thing?_  If there was one phrase that seemed to be repeated whenever she found herself in one of these situations it was “poor thing.” Nora had had enough of the town’s gossip. Everywhere she turned she felt eyes on her, the low murmurs of whispers as she passed by, but most of all, she hated the pity. The pity of these so called self-righteous people. Who really only pitied her, not because they honestly felt sorry for her, but because it made them feel better about themselves. That day was the final straw, Nora knew it was time to move on from Redwater. Her mother all but basically said that once the baby arrived they would no longer be welcomed at the house, and Nora figured she had saved enough money by now to get her out of town and to some new city far away. She thought the best thing would be to leave while her mother was in the town over cleaning that way she could go in peace. She didn’t pack much, just enough to get her by, and by the same time the following week she was on the bus out of Redwater.  

__________________________

“Mamaaaaa, we there yet?” Anna repeated, after Nora didn’t respond. She took a deep breath as her daughter’s questioning knocked her out the trance she was in.

“Yeah baby,” Nora paused, trying to get the next words out as cheerfully and she could. “We’re home.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Nora and Anna sat at the one stoplight that went through the heart of Redwater. The car idling, Nora could feel the descent of eyes from the people around town staring at the unfamiliar vehicle.   _Please turn green, please turn green._ It felt like the more she wished for the light to change, the longer it stayed red.

“Oh Mama! Look at all those dolls!” Anna gasped from the backseat. Nora quickly gazed to her right, noticing the little toyshop that sat next to the old bookstore she had worked at. Nora felt a tinge of sadness in her stomach. It seemed like everywhere she looked while waiting for the light, she could see the ghost of her old life; playing like a faded film strip across her mind. The bookstore, Dede’s located a little further down the street on the left, the old grade school up ahead with the high school right behind it as you headed out of the heart of town. When the light finally turned green, Nora accelerated forward, this was going to be harder than she imagined.

It was only last week when she received the phone call from the doctor in the next town over from Redwater. Her mother had died. According to the doctor from Clear Creek, who was told by the church ladies that witnessed it, her mother was walking out of the grocery store and just dropped. Her heart had given out. Nora was stunned when she heard. She wasn’t sure how she felt. Sad? Angry? It was hard to say. After she had left Redwater and given birth to Anna, she sent her mother a letter and photo of the new baby, but she never received a response. Nora never wanted to cut off all ties; she just had to get out of the small town. She never hid where she had moved to, allowing her information to be listed in the phone book. But she never heard anything in five years. Not from her mother, not from Rodger, no one. Now here she was, reluctantly coming back to Redwater to take care of all the loose ends from her mother’s passing. The timing, she had to admit, was more than convenient as her landlord, Mr. Fitzpatrick, was raising the rent on their apartment again. The Fitzpatrick’s were a decent couple. Mrs. Fitzpatrick doted on Anna, and let Nora drop her off in emergencies, but they, like all the other building owners in the city, had to keep up with the demand. Nora had made steady money as a waitress, but soon it wouldn’t be enough. She had to come up with a plan as it wouldn’t be long until Anna started Kindergarten.

As Nora made her way out of the center of Redwater and towards the subdivisions, Anna kept pointing out all the new things she was noticing. Having a sidewalk and couple trees as a backyard, the vast amount of open space was intriguing.

“Where are all the buildings at Mama?” Anna called from the backseat.

“There really aren’t any baby.” Nora turned her head slightly to answer her daughter. “We’re in the country. But that means more space to run around. No stopping at the street and turning around.” Nora hadn’t really explained to Anna why they were here yet. She wanted to keep all that away from her daughter as long as she could. She wanted to protect that childhood innocence as long as possible. Just returning to Redwater for the time being was already starting to worry Nora about what they might encounter.

They were meeting an attorney to see what could be done with her mother’s house. It had not sounded promising when Nora had gotten off the phone with the man the other day. As she turned down the street, she could see a sleek, expensive looking, black car waiting in front of the house. Nora pulled up into the little driveway and sighed.  _Oh Mama, what happened?_  The old house looked too far into despair. The red-shingled roof was falling apart and looked liked it had seen better days. The tan siding was caked in earth and ivy growing up the sides, and the front yard overgrown with weeds and who knew what else.

“Eww.” Anna remarked. Nora put the car in park and shut off the engine. She opened the door and smoothed out the champagne colored dress she was wearing, her slip underneath had worked its way up from shifting around in the car. She held the door for Anna, who popped right out of her seat clutching her little, stuffed, brown dog. The attorney made his way out of his car and walked to the other side to grab a black leather briefcase.

“Mrs. Buckley?” he asked as he stuck out his hand.

“Uh, Miss. Miss Buckley.” Nora replied, trying to swallow the nerves that had formed inside her as she took his hand. The attorney gave a slight nod and a look that seemed apologetic. A look Nora was very familiar with.

“Well, it seems your mother didn’t really have much of her affairs in order. She had a considerable amount of debt with the bank and missed many payments.” he said. “I can handle most of this, but will need you to go to the town hall to get copies of her death certificate. I’m afraid there wasn’t a will left behind, so I’m not sure how things will turn out. Like I said, she was in a lot of debt.”

“Oh, okay.” Nora found herself muttering. She had realized she was only half paying attention to what the attorney was saying. Spirals of thoughts were going through her head. She had a feeling things wouldn’t be great, but she never thought her mother wouldn’t leave a will. Nora ultimately knew what that meant, nothing. She would wind up with nothing. Immediately, her mind went into overdrive. How was she supposed to support herself for the time being? She had thought even if her mother had left her just a little bit of money, she would make it last until she found some type of employment. Now? Now she wasn’t so sure.

The attorney muttered something to Nora that sounded like an apology and continued to inform her about what would most likely happen. The bank would take the house as collateral for the debt her mother owed. Nora stared at the thing and thought it was for the best. If the outside was that bad, she could only envision the inside, the smell of alcohol and cigarettes infused into the walls and carpets. No way would she want her daughter to stay in something like that.  _You’ll figure something._ Nora thought.  _You always do. You have to._

As they got back into the Plymouth, Anna asked Nora who lived in that old, dirty house.  _It starts._  Nora replied that it was her Mama. She told Anna her Mama had fallen sick and passed away and was now in a better place.

“She dead, like Toby the fish?”

“Yeah, sweetheart. She’s dead.”

“I’m sorry, Mama.” Anna replied. To Nora’s surprise, Anna didn’t question her further.

****

Nora drove them back into the heart of Redwater to head towards the town-hall. The faster she jumpstarted on this whole process, the easier it would be to figure out what her next move would be. First thing would be to find a place to stay. The nearest hotel was at least an hours drive back East. It would make things with the attorney more difficult to handle, but she had tackled worse. Nora pulled up to the curb outside the town-hall, the old, concrete building towering over her. Anna bounced right out of the backseat again, a routine she was used to. They made their way through the thick, brown doors and down along the checkered floor to an older woman sitting at a desk.

“Excuse me.” Nora said. “I’m here to request some copies of my mother’s death certificate.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry hun!” the older woman said as she adjusted the big glasses sitting on her nose, the corners attached to a black string that went around her neck.

“It’s okay. I…I wasn’t really around much and our relationship just sort of…” Nora couldn’t finish the sentence. The way the older woman was looking at her caught her off guard. A sad smile on the older woman’s face, her eyes glossed over with what looked liked might be the formation of tears, a warmth to this woman. For once in her life, Nora was conversing with someone who actually took sympathy on her, and it didn’t feel insincere.

“Im sorry, do I know you? Nora asked rather abruptly. “It’s just that I grew up in Redwater, and I don’t believe we ever met.”

“Oh, no! That’s quite alright, hun. I’m probably a complete stranger to you. Name’s Doris. My husband and I moved here about 2 years ago.”

_That explains it._ Nora thought. Doris wasn’t around when everyone found out she was pregnant.

“Hi! I’m Anna!” The curly haired girl said, while waving her free hand that wasn’t holding the toy dog.

“Well hi there, sweetheart!” Doris responded back with a smile. Nora wondered if Doris had any idea who they were. After all this was Redwater. Even if she was old news, somehow, someway she knew her name would have popped up in some conversation.

“I’m sorry, what did you say your name was again, dear?” Doris asked Nora.

“Oh, I uh didn’t say. It’s Buckley….Nora Buckley. My mother was Catherine.” Nora waited for something to click in Doris’s head, for sure she must have heard about the “Buckley Situation” a few years ago. Doris just nodded her salt and pepper haired head, and told Nora to wait a couple minutes while she located and copied the certificate in the back room. While Doris was gone, Nora told Anna to sit in the chair near Doris’s desk, while she strolled up and down the little hallway. Numerous papers were stuck into a long, rectangular cork board. There were some for events around town, a Fall Festival later in the year, people buying and selling odds and ends, and off in the corner, a sign for job openings. Nora scanned through the couple of pieces of paper in the area; one called for a mechanic, the other a hairdresser. Neither occupations Nora had experience in. As she scanned the wall to see if there was anything else posted, Nora heard Doris quickly clear her throat to let her know she was back. Doris made her way over towards Nora, Anna still playing with her toy dog in the chair by the desk. She handed Nora a manilla envelop with the copies of the death certificate inside and smiled at Nora.

“Ya looking for some work, dear?” Doris asked. Nora nodded and explained that unexpected circumstances had popped up and that she was in need of something fast, but nothing on the board she seemed to be qualified for.

“Hmm.” Doris thought for a moment, crossing her arms and peering at the board. “Ya know, I came across a ‘Help Wanted’ sign about a week or so ago.” She said, looking back to Nora. “I think it was right on the outskirts of town, out near the railroad tracks. An old farmhouse.”

“The Dixon farm?” Nora asked.

“Ah, yes! That’s it. Knew it was someone, just couldn’t think who. That Dixon man never pops into town unless he has to.”

Nora nodded her head. She hadn’t thought about the Dixons in years. She remembered the night she told Rodger she was pregnant and when out to the fields. She had seen smoke coming from out there that night. Rumors about the Dixon clan ran wild in Redwater back in the day. Old Man Dixon and his wife were not a picture perfect couple and they didn’t try hard to hide it. Nora remembered hearing from her parents when she was younger all the things Mr. Dixon supposedly had done to his wife. For hearing so many rumors about a family, it occurred to Nora that she had never actually met any of them. Mrs. Dixon died in the fire when Nora was just a few years old, and Mr. Dixon hardly ever came into town. She knew they had had sons, but they were quite a bit older than Nora and were gone from Redwater as soon as they could. Nora wasn’t sure the Dixon’s place was the best place to go, but she knew she needed something fast. If Old Man Dixon would hire her right away, she could start saving money and settle her and Anna somewhere before school started.

“Thanks.” Nora replied. “I guess there’s no harm in checking it out.”

Doris agreed and gave Nora a reassuring squeeze of her arm. “Be sure to let me know how it goes!” She said.

“Why…why are you being so nice to me?” Nora asked skeptically.

“Everyone has their faults, dear.” Doris said. “How does the saying go? ‘Let he who is without sin cast the first stone?’ No one is perfect. And those that think they are, are blinded by their own reflection.”

“Mama, can we eat yet?” Anna asked as she had snuck up on Nora and Doris. Nora gave her daughter a nod and told her to wait just a little longer. She returned her attention back to Doris, whose genuine smile had never faded in their conversation.

“Thank you.” Nora said to her, a smile forming on her own lips as she felt her eyes water. Whether or not the Dixon’s place worked out, she would be forever grateful that Doris was kind enough to offer her help.  

“Anytime.” Doris responded.

****

Nora and Anna had stopped for lunch inside Dede’s dinner after leaving Doris at the town-hall. It was a surreal feeling for Nora, being there with Anna. She could sense some of the customers inside eyeing them, clearly recognizing Nora as the death of her mother was still fresh in the town’s mind. As Anna ate her fries and shake, Nora contemplated going to the Dixon farm. Deep down, she knew it was her only option so far, but she was hesitant. She wasn’t sure what she could offer work-wise. It wasn’t that she couldn’t handle it, she just wasn’t sure if Mr. Dixon would take the time to train her. By the time Anna’s bottomless stomach was full, Nora had made up her mind. They would head out towards the old farmhouse. If it didn’t work, then at least they would already be on their way out of town and heading towards some sort of hotel to stay.

The old Plymouth made its way up the long, gravel road to the farmhouse, passing by a hand painted “Help Wanted” sign. Nora could see nothing but a cloud of dust in the rearview mirror. As they got closer, she could make out the main house. The two story had a dull, green roof, and the white siding was faded from the sunlight. The front porch, Nora noticed, wrapped around the entire building and was wide enough to fit four people across. There seemed to be no remnants of the old house that had burned down all those years ago. Nora parked the car in the open field of grass near the house, a faded, red pickup truck a couple feet over.

“Stay here, baby.” Nora told Anna as she made her way out of the car. “I’m just gonna go find the old man that lives here and talk to him real quick.” Anna shook her head as she took in the surroundings. Nora walked up the short flight of stairs to the front door of the house and knocked. No answer.

Knock Knock Knock!!!!

Nora hit the front door harder and still no answer. Surely someone had to be home, she thought, as she peered into the front window next to the door. When no one came, Nora decided to check the back. She made her way around the porch to the back of the house. Behind the house to the right stood the barn, its doors wide open and marks in the dirt that led out into the corn fields. Nora cupped a hand over her brows to peer out into the distant sunlight. She could make out the outline of a tractor coming towards her direction.

“EXCUSE ME!” She yelled repeatedly, while swinging her other arm, until the person on the tractor finally seemed to have heard her. They stopped the engine on the contraption and hopped off. Immediately, Nora’s heart started racing.  _Oh yeah, real good first impression. Yelling like an idiot while on someone else’s property._

When the man from the fields got closer, Nora felt confusion replace her rapid-beating heart. He wasn’t old, at least not as old as she pictured “Old Man Dixon.” He had short, cropped hair, brown with a hint of grey on the sides, the top just barely long enough to hint at curls. Wearing weathered jeans, he grabbed a rag out of his back pocket to wipe his dirt covered hands. His tanned arms were exposed in the white, wifebeater he was wearing, the fabric clinging to his body from the heat coming from the Georgia sun.

“Can I help ya?” He remarked loudly. “The hell ya doin on my property?”

“Are, are you Old Man….I mean, uh Mr. Dixon?” Nora asked. “I, uh, came to ask about the Help Wanted sign out front.” She finished sheepishly. The man’s deep, blue eyes bore into hers, making her feel exposed.

“Ain’t no Mr. Dixon, that was my Pa. Name’s Merle.” He replied. “And besides, ain’t needing help anymore, been meaning to take it down.”  Nora’s heart sank. She watched as he finished wiping off his hands and stuck the rag back in the pocket. She had to think of something, she wasn’t just leaving it at that.

“Please,” she heard herself mutter. “I can help out with whatever you need me to.”

“Look, Miss, ya seem real nice, but I don’t need any help.” Merle replied, his patience waining. For some unknown reason, Nora just wouldn’t let it go. This man wasn’t even going to give her a chance, she was used to people turning her down before, but with all the events from the day weighing her down, she wasn’t going to accept ‘no’ for an answer.

“Please,” she repeated. “Just give me a chance, I don’t like begging, but I haven’t even been here 10 minutes and…”

“Is this some kind of joke?” Merle cut her off. Nora furrowed her brows, a joke? Did he really think someone would drive all the way down here to pretend to need a job?

“I just don’t know what a woman like ya would be comin down here for? Don’t ya have a …”

“MAMA MAMA MAMA!!!” Anna called as she came around the back porch, a jingle of metal following her. Anna made her way up to Nora and Merle, with a German Shepard following right behind her.

“Baby, I thought I told you to stay in the car?”

“I know, but look a dog! He came from the behind the house!” Merle just stood there, biting his lower lip while watching these two strange females, who just showed up on his property, continuing their own conversation. Eventually, he cleared his throat rather loudly to make the woman aware he was still there.

“I’m sorry, this is my daughter, Anna. Anna this is, uh Mr. Dixon.” Nora responded.

“Hi.” Merle grunted out.

“Hi, Mr. Dixon.” Remarked Anna, while gently patting the dog, now sitting next to her. “He don’t look very old Mama.” Nora’s face turned bright red at her daughter’s comments.

“For Godsakes, I told ya there ain’t no Mr. Dixon or “Old Man Dixon” or whatever! My old man’s been buried six feet under for three years!” Merle huffed out, rubbing his hands over his face. As he gained control of his outburst, his eyes roamed over the woman in front of him. She seemed exhausted for how young she looked. Like she had lived a whole life’s worth in a short amount of time. Merle noticed she wasn’t wearing a wedding ring, and that her eyes were pleading with him without her actually saying anything. His anger subsiding, his rational side kicked in. Obviously this woman was in need of some sort of help. Knowing he was probably her last option in this awful town, he felt somewhat guilty about brushing the woman off so fast.  _Your just like them other folks from town, Dixon_ , he thought. Merle thought it over for a couple more seconds before speaking again.

“You cook?”

“Huh?” Nora asked, confused at the man’s change of mind.

“You cook?” He repeated, emphasizing the last letter. “Days are long out here in the fields, might be nice to come back in to a warm dinner or somethin.” Nora nodded her head, a faint smile on her lips. She wasn’t about to question his change of mind, if he needed a cook she would cook.  _Better than trying to be a mechanic._ The two stared at each other for just a moment longer before Anna interrupted with giggles. The German Sheppard had knocked her over and began licking all over her face.

“Ah, get off puppy!” She squeaked as the dog wouldn’t let up.

“Ay, King, git off.” Merle yelled while blasting off a high pitched whistle. Obediently, the large ball of fur walked away from the girl and towards Merle.

“Uh, I guess I should give ya the tour then, huh.” Merle asked Nora.

“Guess so.” Nora said as she waited for Merle to take the lead. She still wasn’t sure how well this would work out, but for the time being, Merle Dixon would have to do.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter 3**

****Merle’s mind was racing as he walked past the woman and little girl standing in front of him —  King keeping pace at his side. _What the hell did you just do, Dixon?_ He muttered to himself. Did he really just allow these two access to his property? Maybe he had been out in the fields too long today, the sun had got to him. He glanced behind for a second, just to make sure he didn’t image all of it.

They were still there.

The silence getting to him, Merle barked out. “What’s your name again?”

“Oh, it’s Nora. Nora Buckley.”

Merle grunted in response. When they reached the front of the house again, he turned around to face the two.

“Alright, so this here is the, uh, my house. That building ya passed back there is the barn,” he pointed past them. “There’s a chicken coop right on the other side of it.”

Nora nodded, taking in all the new information. Tapping his fingers on his leg, Merle waited to see if she had any questions. When he couldn’t bear the silence again, he continued.

“So, uhm, I can show the inside of the house, not much to it.”

“Ok.”

He nodded and walked towards the steps on the porch that led into the faded white house. King, on the other hand, decided to go lay in the only sun-exposed area on the porch for a nap. The front door opened into a foyer, with a staircase to the left, leading to the second floor, and a living area off to the right. Nora and Anna peaked their heads past the wall to look in the room. Two rocking chairs sat on the hardwood floors, facing the fireplace. On the longest wall sat a couch, with a small coffee table in front. The entire house felt bare to Nora, there were few, if any, pictures or art on the walls. The furniture basic; nothing too fashionable or colorful, only there to serve its purpose. While they finished looking, Merle made his way down the long hallway.

“Down here on the left is the toilet. Door on the right is my room. Back here’s the kitchen.” In front of them, a wooden table that had seen better days, was centered under the light that hung from the ceiling, to the right was a small, metal island with a brown top. Behind that, the refrigerator, stove, oven, and counter top took up the space where two walls met. The third wall held the sink and a door that led to the back of the house, the barn and fields visible through the window.

“I know it ain’t much, but everything that needs ta function, does.”

“It’s great.” Nora said, the room bigger than anything she had ever had. Anything was bigger than that little corner Mr. Fitzpatrick dubbed a ‘kitchen.’

Merle rubbed his neck as he watched Nora and Anna look around his place. He had never really had guests at the farm, let alone female ones. At least not for an extended period of time. Sure, there was the younger fella who worked on the farm before his number got called, and his brother, Daryl, came by every once in awhile. But a mother and daughter? Two people, who have their own way of living, sharing his land?   _Yeah, this should work out real well_ , he thought.

“Right. Uh, since it’s your first day, I don’t expect ya ta do anything tonight. I got some leftovers that’ll probably be enough for y’all.” Nora nodded in response.

“So, that should be it. Ya need anythin else, just let me know. See what I can do.”

“Wait!” Nora called out as Merle turned to walk away. “You haven’t really shown us where we’re stayin. Our rooms?”

“Ah, uh right. Follow me.”

Again, Nora let Merle take the lead, while she and Anna followed. As they neared the front of the house, Nora had expected him to turn right and up the stairs. Instead, Merle went through the front door. When all three made it out, Nora asked where they were going.

“To your room.” Merle replied.

“You…you mean we aren’t staying in the house?”

“Ah, no.” Merle sighed as he crossed his arms. “Actually have a little place couple yards past the barn. Man who used ta work for me stayed in it.”

“I’m sorry?” She retorted. “But why can’t we stay in the house? Surely there’s enough room on the upper level.” Her voice rising enough that King had lifted his head from his nap to watch. Merle could feel the blood boiling in his head, the heat from the sun only making it worse. This woman hadn’t even been here an hour and was already getting under his skin. Wasn’t it enough he already let them stay on his property? Now she was questioning their choice of room and board.

“Actually, no. Only got one spare bedroom and my brother likes to stop by unannounced. That’s his room. Other’s full o’ shit I ain’t had time to go through.” Merle watched as her eyes beaded up.  _Little lady’s got some gall._  She stared daggers into his eyes, but no one had ever gotten the better of Ol’ Merle before, as he stared right back.

“But!…”

“Ya wanna job or dontcha?”

Annoyed that he had used her desperation against her, Nora let out a loud huff and bit her lip before she let anything else slip out. She had to think of Anna, who had made her way back over to the German Shepard, content as could be. Nora couldn’t let her own stubbornness be the reason she had lost the job before ever starting. She let out an audible sigh and released her lip from the tight grip of her teeth. Nodding at Merle, they continued walking towards the barn, while Nora called out for Anna to follow. Behind the old barn was a dirt path the three of them followed, and sure enough they came upon a small shed. That was the only word that came to Nora’s mind as she looked it over. The structure only had one window on the side, unless you counted the top portion of the half door they stood in front of. Faded wood planks held the bones together, and the roof extended out far enough to give the door a small overhang. Merle let Anna and Nora in, while he waited at the door. Inside they found an old bed against the left wall, the mattress faded and sunk in the middle, a wooden dresser at the foot. Against the far wall stood a small sink and stove top, a one-person table and chair nearby. A faded, striped rug lay in the center of the room and a green couch sat opposite the bed, underneath the only window.

“Cozy.” Nora murmured under her breath, while Anna walked towards the mattress to sit down on the edge.

“Oh, look Mama! It’s bouncy!” She said as she moved her little body up and down the mattress, her short legs swinging back and forth. A high pitched squeak sounded with every bounce Anna made. Nora smiled at her daughter. For everything they had been through, Anna always seemed to adapt right away to the situation, the Dixon farm was no different. Glancing over the small room once more, Nora furrowed her brows as a thought ran across her mind. She turned around to face Merle, still standing in the doorway.

“Uh, where’s the bathroom?”

A small smirk appeared on Merle’s face as he let out a slight chuckle, knowing what was coming as soon as he answered.

“I already showed ya. Only bathroom on this property is back at the house.”

“You’re kidding.”

“No. I ain’t, Darlin. Now if ya don’t mind, I gotta get back to my work. You two can unpack, or whatever it is ya need ta do.” He gave a nod as he turned around, the smirk coming back to his face. “Im eatin ‘round 6 if ya want anything!” He called out. As much as Nora had gotten under his skin, a part of Merle reveled in the banter. It had been a long time since he had ruffled someone’s feathers and Merle was finding himself enjoying messing with the young woman’s.

****

Nora and Anna spent the rest of the afternoon unpacking their belongings. Walking from the car to the shed and back a couple of times. Nora hadn’t packed much, but in their new living space, things seemed to overflow. She set up a spot for Anna with the table and chair, her crayons and stuffed animals sat in a basket in the corner. On the other side of the room, Nora had set up her sparse art supplies. The wooden easel taped in spots to keep from splintering, her paints almost all used up, brushes frayed at the ends. Nora realized long ago that raising Anna by herself meant having less time to paint, but she still kept her supplies on the rare occasions she caught a break. As she finished placing their clothes in the dresser, Nora heard a scratching at the door. She peered over the open top half and saw King, whining to come inside.

“I think you have a visitor, baby.” Nora smiled as she let the German Shepard in, King heading straight for Anna. The two of them sat on the carpet and played with the dog, while King basked in the attention. Brushing his long black and tan coat, Nora peeked at her watch. It was almost 6 p.m. She heavily considered just staying there, but didn’t want to put off Merle more than she already had. After a few more minutes, Nora, Anna and King left the shed to walk up the dirt path to the main house. Unsure of which way to go, Nora headed towards the back of the house to the door that led to the kitchen. When they arrived, she quickly knocked. Looking through the windowpane, she could see Merle coming out from one of the doors in the hallway.

“What the heck ya knockin for?” He barked as he let them inside, putting a leg up against King as the dog tried to follow the girls. “Ah, git ya poor beggar!”

“Sorry. I just wasn’t sure which way to come…”

“Don’t matter.” He cut Nora off. “Doors are always opened, day or night.” Nora thanked him as she looked around the kitchen. Three mismatched plates had been set out, along with the cutlery and napkins. Merle motioned for them to sit down, hair still damp from his shower. Wearing a fresh wife beater under an open, plaid shirt, Nora could see the water droplets glistening on his exposed chest. Moving her eyes away, she went to sit on the opposite side of Anna at the table. Merle took a seat at the head and began making his plate. Nora took the plate sitting in front of Anna and looked over the options available. Leftovers was probably too strong a word to use, Nora thought.  _More like whatever was left in the kitchen._ She placed a spoonful of potatoes, beans, and peas onto her daughter’s plate and handed it back to Anna.

“Mama, can I have a piece of bread too?”

Nora saw the two slices of bread laying on a plate in front of Merle. Engrossed in his meal, Merle looked up when he felt those eyes upon him again.

“Mr. Merle, can I please have a piece of bread?” Anna asked. Merle looked at her and nodded, while handing her a slice.

“No Mister. Just Merle, kid. Alright?”

“Ok.” she mumbled, taking a bite out of the bread as soon as it reached her tiny hands and smiled. Nora smirked at her daughter and glanced over at Merle, who also had a faint smile on his face. Soon, silence fell upon them again as all three ate their meals. When they had finished, Anna asked if she could play with King out on the porch, leaving Merle and Nora by themselves. Taking a sip of his water, Merle cleared his throat.

“Buckley ya said your name was?” He grabbed some dishes as he got up and walked towards the sink. “Heard somethin about a Buckley in town couple weeks ago.”

“Mmhm. My mother, she passed away.”

“Oh. M’sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Nora got up to look out the window and check on Anna. “We weren’t really that close anyway.” She turned around to find Merle staring at her, arms crossed, his body leaning against the counter.

“So why ya here?” He asked, his dark, blue eyes looking into hers. Nora had to look away from his gaze. She didn’t know what it was about Merle, but his stare made her feel bare. Like he could sense when people were bullshitting him, even though she wasn’t. Nora began to tell him about her past, about Rodger, her mother, leaving Redwater and making a home for her and Anna, and what brought her back.  Merle listened intently. He had heard a few things now and then about a Buckley girl in town, but he wasn’t in Redwater when it all happened.  _Figures, ain’t nothin happens in this town that a girl who got knocked up years ago still makes front page news._ Merle thought back on when his family was top gossip around town. He and his brother would come into town and buy what they could with what little money they scrounged up. The whispers from the townsfolk surrounded them as they walked around, humming like a swarm of bees. Even still, the memories of so long ago brought back the anger.

“What about you?”

“Huh?” Merle was brought out of his thoughts by the question. Nora repeated herself.

“Ain’t that much to tell.” He shifted his posture against the counter, uncomfortable with the personal question.

“Oh. It’s just….I don’t know. You don’t seem like the type to stay in Redwater either.“

“That suppose to be an insult, or somethin?” He yelled back, still thinking about the past.

“Nn..no. I just meant…”

“My Ma died. My Pa was a shit man. Got outta here as soon as I could. Things didn’t work out so well, so I came back.” His voice echoed in the room. “Pa died, and last thing that bastard got was a spit on his grave!”  Familiar silence fell between them again, Nora knew she had pried too far, the tension in the room was palpable. She excused herself from the kitchen and went to grab Anna and head back to the shed.  _Stupid thing to ask. You shoulda known he would get mad._  When they made it back to the shed, Nora went to the sink to fill the stainless steel kettle with water. She pulled out a cup from the small cabinet, and went to light the stove. A few short puffs huffed out, but no flame appeared. She tried again, nothing happened.  _Damnit!_  Nora hunted through the entire room for some matches and found nothing. She tapped her fingers on the counter, debating to go back up or not. Deciding it was better to just apologize and move on, Nora walked back up to the house. When she reached the porch, she found Merle leaning against the railing, smoking a cigarette.

“Do you have any matches? I need to light the stove and couldn’t find any.” She asked in a soft tone as she made her way up the steps. Merle took a long drag of his cigarette before reaching in the top pocket of his plaid shirt and pulling out a booklet of matches.

“Listen. I’m sorry about earlier,” she said as she grabbed them from Merle. “I didn’t mean to pry.” He sighed, flicking the ash of the cigarette over the railing. “Ain’t your fault, Darlin. Shouldn’t a raised mah voiceat ya.” Nora thanked him for the matches and began walking down the steps.

“Amazin, isn’t it?”

“What?” She asked, turning her head to look at him.

“How a shit town, such as this one, has a way of dragging you back in.” Nora thought over the words. Merle was right, they both thought they had escaped the hold of Redwater, Georgia, but here they both were.

“Yeah. Night.”

“Night, Darlin.” Merle watched as Nora walked back to the shed in the fading sunlight. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to have them around. Redwater’s two favorite topics, now living together on the same property. _Oh yeah, this should be fun,_  he thought as he put out his cigarette butt and headed in for night.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Nora stirred in her sleep as a repeated thump sounded. Ignoring it, she rolled onto her side, wrapping an arm over her daughter sleeping next to her. The knocking started again, louder this time.

“Rise and shine, Darlin! Gotta long day ahead of us.”

Nora froze hearing the raspy voice. It took her a moment to realize where she was, after making herself some tea last night, she fell right to sleep with Anna. Slowly, she opened one eye to peek at her surroundings. She could see Merle leaning against the door. Sunlight was barely coming through the shed when she sat up on the bed and rubbed her tired eyes. Dressed in only her white, rayon nightgown, Nora quickly grabbed her robe to cover herself before heading towards the door.

“What time is it?”

Merle smirked when she answered. “About quarter to five. Day starts when the sun comes up round here. Got some breakfast for ya and the little one at the house.” Nora let out a yawn and told Merle they would be up in a few minutes. She helped Anna, who was still half asleep, get up and dressed for the day. She ran a brush through the little girl’s curly locks and tied it back with a blue bow, then got herself dressed. When they reached the kitchen, Merle was already sitting at the table, drinking a cup of coffee, and looking through the paper.

“There’s some oatmeal on the stove.” He said as they came through the door. Nora opened a couple cabinets before she found the bowls. She spooned some of the lumpy stuff into each and brought them back to table to join Merle. While they ate, Merle explained to them about how things ran around the farm. He tended to the fields most of the day, which left the things that needed to be done in and around the house unattended. That’s what he wanted Nora to handle. They could have Sundays off, like him.  _How thoughtful_ she thought as Merle listed off some of the things he wanted done.

“What about me?” Anna asked.

“Huh?”

“You have a job, and Mama has a job. I wanna job!” She quipped, while finishing the last of her oatmeal. Merle watched as the little girl looked up and smiled at him. He wasn’t a soft man, but he figured as long at these two were staying here, he could appease the kid by giving her a job.

“Alright, ya wanna job?” Merle scratched his stubbled chin while he thought. “I think I got somethin for ya.” They placed their dishes in the sink, Nora making note that she would have to clean them later, and headed out back. They walked past the barn, King joining them, and stood in front of a wooden rectangle with a door at the end. The structure was enclosed with wire and inside was a plank of wood that led into what looked like a small house. Loud clucking was coming from within. Anna giggled as Merle told her her job would be to collect the eggs in the morning. He told her to follow him in the coop, Nora watched with King from the outside.

“Right, out here is where the hens eat. There’s a sack of feed sittin in the barn with a bucket next to it, I’ll show ya how ta feed ‘em later.” Merle told Anna as they stood in the grassy square inside the coop, a few chickens roaming around. He motioned the little girl forward towards the little house and they walked in. On both walls were two rows of squares with flaps on the front of them. Merle walked towards one and lifted the flap up. Inside was a hen, cozily nestled up in a straw bed.

“Sometimes they won’t be in the nesting area so ya can just pick up the eggs. But when they are,” Merle reached one hand towards the hen and stuck it underneath the blob of red feathers. “ya just stick ya hand in like this, and ta-da!” He removed his hand from the chicken and with it came one brown egg, covered in some droppings. Anna let out a nervous giggle as she watched Merle. She wasn’t so sure about sticking her hand under a chicken. Merle asked if she wanted to try. She nodded nervously, never one to back down, and walked towards him and the hen.

“What if it bites me?”

“She ain’t gonna bite ya. Ya just gotta be real gentle, like this.” Merle took Anna’s small hand and guided it towards the hen. “See, she won’t bother ya. She’s use to it.” He let go of her hand and let Anna grab the other egg that was underneath. When she pulled it out, Anna’s face lit up with a huge grin. Merle smiled back and asked if she wanted to try again. Getting over her fear quickly, Anna agreed. Once they had filled up a tiny bucket, Anna grabbed a few of the eggs and ran out of the coop to show Nora. In her excitement, King ran up and began jumping around at every step Anna took. Before Nora could get the dog away, he managed to get a paw on Anna’s arm and pull her down, eggs cracking in her arms. King started lapping up the yolk before Nora and Merle shooed him away. Nora helped her daughter get back on her feet and started wiping away the tears forming in the girl’s eyes.

“I’m….I’m sorry!” She blurted out looking at Merle, her face starting to turn red.

“Oh kid, it’s fine, ain’t your fault. That dumb dog will do anything to get to them eggs.” Merle found himself reasoning with Anna, hoping she wouldn’t spill anymore tears. He didn’t know why he felt so guilty about it. Nothing terrible had happened, but still, the kid was so excited about the eggs and when he saw the look on her face after they broke, he wanted to make her feel better. “ ‘Sides, we still got the ones in the bucket.” He rasped, handing the pail to Nora and smiling. “Ya don’t wanna wash those till ya ready to use em, the muck on em keep them good.” Nora nodded in response. “And you,” he said pointing to Anna. “you gotta make sure you wash up good after gettin those eggs. Don’t want ya gettin sick, alright. You did good today, kid.” He patted Anna on the head. After showing the girls where the feed was located in the barn, Merle excused himself to head out towards the fields.  

****

Nora spent most of the morning and early afternoon cleaning up the wrap around porch. Merle, in his time alone, had managed to pile up a collection of odds and ends from around farm, failing to return anything from where it belonged. Nora and Anna took guesses as to where everything went, but at least someone could walk around the entire porch without having to move something from their path. Piles of dirt were left in the aftermath, and Nora located a broom from a closet in the hallway of the house to sweep it off. She worked up quite a sweat by the time she had made it to the front of the house. Nora paused to stretch out the kink in her back that had formed from hunching over the broom as a warm breeze blew over her face. It wasn’t much to cool her off, but Nora found herself enjoying the fresh air. The quick break was interrupted when a ring from inside the house sounded. Nora opened the screen door and briskly walked down the hall to the kitchen where a green rotary phone sat. Unsure of how to answer, Nora cleared her throat as she picked up the receiver.

“Uh, Dixon residence.”

“Who is this?” A gravelly, deep voice answered on the other end.

“Who is this?” Nora countered back at the voice. Silence fell on the line for a few seconds, each one waiting on the other to speak up first.

“Daryl. Where’s Merle?”

“Daryl? Your Merle’s brother right?”

“Yeah, where is he? And who are you?”

“Merle’s out back in the fields right now,” said Nora, lightening her tone after she realized who she was talking to. “I’m, the uh, uh new assistant? I guess you could say. My name is Nora.”

“Merle hired a woman?” Daryl asked in disbelief. “Well listen, I’m gonna be stoppin by later tonight. Thought I’d give the asshole a heads up first.”

“Oh, well I’ll be sure to let him know. I…I guess we’ll see you then.” Daryl grunted in response before hanging up.  _Yep, definitely a Dixon._ Nora thought as she hung up the phone. Staring out the window, she could see Merle’s silhouette in the distance. Figuring she should tell him now rather than later about his brother, Nora walked out the kitchen door and towards the fields. Their exchanged lasted less than a few minutes, with Nora informing Merle about Daryl and Merle responding with the same brief grunts she had become familiar with. Heading back to the house, Nora spotted Anna on the porch with King and asked if she wanted to help prepare for dinner.

Nora rummaged through the refrigerator to see what kind of food Merle had while Anna washed her hands at the sink. A couple of onions, some ground beef, stale bread, and some seasoning is all she could round up.  _Gonna have to go to town._ She brought all the ingredients to the island and asked Anna if she could clean off one of eggs she had collected from the morning. Nora thought she had remembered how to put together a meatloaf from her days as a waitress. Occasionally, when the restaurant was dead, the cooks in the back would let her watch them create items on the menu. Nora dumped the meat into the bowl, diced up the onions, put some seasoning in, then the bread. She let Anna crack the egg in the bowl and mix the ingredients with her hands. Once everything formed together, Nora found a baking pan to dump the mixture in and stuck it in the oven.

While the meatloaf cooked, Nora and Anna finished cleaning off the rest of the porch. When they were done, they settled down in the front lawn on blanket with their art supplies, and King. Anna was using her crayons to create a portrait of the dog, when the humming of an engine drew near. A ’59 Triumph made its way up the gravel road, leaving a path of dust in its wake. A man in a leather jacket and brown hair guided the bike over to where Merle’s truck and Nora’s car were parked. His hair was longer than most men’s, wisping just enough in the front to cover part of his eyes. When Nora did catch a glimpse of them though, there was no denying those blue eyes were the same as Merle’s, those were Dixon eyes. Nora rose from the blanket, smoothing out the skirt and blouse she was wearing, and walked the few feet left between her and the man to greet him.

“You must be Daryl, right?” She stuck her hand out. “I’m Nora, nice to meet you.” Daryl’s beady eyes looked over Nora. He wasn’t sure what to expect when he had gotten off the phone earlier in the day. No woman had ever been on the farm since Merle took over, save for the occasional bar bimbo he would bring home from the town next door. Daryl thought Merle might have finally lost his marbles and let one stay when Nora answered, but glancing over the young woman and girl sitting behind her, clearly that idea was the farthest thing from the truth. He reached his hand out to shake Nora’s.

“Daryl. Who’s the blondie?” He asked pointing to Anna, who was staring intently at the both of them.

“Oh. That’s my daughter, Anna.” Nora called her daughter over to them and introduced her Daryl. “Sweetie, this is Merle’s brother.”

“Are you Merle’s big brother?”

“Hell nah. Merle’s older than the dirt on my boots.” Responded Daryl, a smile appearing on his face. “You got any siblings? Older brothers?”

“No.”

“Good.”

Daryl returned his attention back to Nora. “Merle out back?”

“Yeah, he is. But I think he should be done soon.” She glanced down at her watch to check the time. “At least he did yesterday, just in time for…Oh shoot!!” Nora excused herself from Daryl, realizing she had lost track of time since putting the meatloaf in the oven. She grabbed the hand towel hanging from the oven door and reached in to grab the pan. It didn’t look too bad from what she could tell, the top darker in some areas than the other. Nora let it rest on the counter, while she prepared some green beans as a side. Eventually, both Dixon brothers made it into the house. Merle trailed off to hop in the shower, while Daryl offered to help Nora set the table. When Merle appeared again a few minutes later, all four sat down to enjoy the meal. Merle was the first to dig in, sticking a big hunk on his fork and in his mouth. Crunching some of the meat up with his teeth, he forced himself to swallow. He looked over at Nora.

“The hell is this?”

“Meatloaf.” Said Nora. Merle let out a scoff at her reply.

“This ain’t meatloaf. It’s crunchy and don’t taste like anything. Ya told me ya could cook.”

“I can cook!” Nora paused. “I just, never said I was very good at it.”  

“Oh, so ya telling me ya lied to get the job?”

“No!” Growing tired of Merle’s constant attitude, Nora fought back. Daryl and Anna watched in silence, their eyes following from one to the other, like a tennis match. “I’m saying if you want such a fine dining experience, do it yourself!” She threw her napkin down on the table and walked out the door, leaving the other three behind. How that man got under her skin she didn’t know. She had met her fair share of assholes in her life, it was only natural after being an unwed mother, but Nora always managed to brush it off. She had more important things to worry about than others talking behind her back and criticizing her, but Merle, Merle was different and that frustrated Nora. She was heading back towards the shed to cool off when she noticed another dirt path, near the fields. Merle had never pointed it out. It started at the edge of the fields where it met the woods, covered in sparse grass and some leaves that had fallen. Curious, Nora followed the path, the sunlight fading some the deeper she went into the woods.

Feeling like the path led to nothing except more trees, Nora was just about to turn around when she saw the dirt turning into a soft mass of grass up ahead. The sunlight breaking through again as she left the shade of the trees, Nora’s eyes widened as a small pond appeared in front of her. On the opposite side of the pond stood a tall willow tree, its cascading branches flowing softly in the slight breeze. Nora was stunned to find such a beautiful place on the Dixon farm. She wondered if Merle even knew it existed, or even cared. Taking in her surroundings, Nora slowly walked around the pond to the tree. The ground underneath felt so much softer here, she was half tempted to slip her shoes off, and let her bare feet relax under the cool touch of the long grass. She reached her hand out to the branches of the willow and moved them ever so slightly to enter the quiet fortress. Immediately all of her anger and frustration seemed to melt away. Nora sat at the base of the tree, feeling like she had disappeared to another place. The fight she had just had felt like days ago as she stared at the bizarre patterns of sunlight that peeked through the willow’s branches. She closed her eyes for what felt like a few minutes and opened them when she could hear the crickets begin to call. The light was fading from underneath the tree and Nora figured she should head back to the house, realizing she had left Anna under the care of the Dixon brothers. She made note to come back to her little spot with Anna in the future, knowing her daughter would love it.

When Nora reached the back of the house, she found Merle and Daryl sitting on the steps, while Anna stood in front of them, recounting to Daryl about the egg disaster that morning. Merle’s eyes flickered over to Nora when he saw her in the distance. His gaze never shifted as he watched her make her way up to them, the soft curls in her hair glowing in the falling sunlight. He didn’t utter a word when she stopped in front of them and joined Anna and Daryl in their egg discussion. A few minutes later, Nora walked between Daryl and Merle up the steps to head to the kitchen, Anna asking where she was going.

“To clean up the dishes. I’m assuming no one finished their meals?” She huffed out.

“They done.” Merle’s voice came back.

 “What?”

“The dishes, I did ‘em.” Daryl looked over at Merle and kicked his boot. Merle rolled his eyes. “Alright fine!  _Daryl_  and me. We cleaned ‘em.”  Shocked at his statement, Nora turned back around and down the steps to look at the two brothers.

“Oh, uh, thank you. Both of you.” Daryl smiled and nodded his head, while Merle let out a mumbled grunt.

“Well, uh, if there’s nothing else, I think me and Anna will head back now. Let you two catch up.” They exchanged goodbyes and Anna waved back at the men as her and Nora walked away.

“Cute kid.” Daryl said as he reached in his pocket to pull out a cigarette and matches.

“Mmm.” Merle took the pack from his little brother and lit up his own. He took a deep drag and let the tension that had been building inside him out with his breath. Daryl looked at his brother, wondering what kind of situation he had walked into today.

“So, why’d ya hire her?” He asked. Merle took another puff of his cigarette and shrugged his shoulders.

“Dunno. She needed a job. Looked desperate. Gotta take care of that little girl.”

“Yeah, but the others you’ve hired have been out in the fields. Doin the dirty work. Ya got her here cookin for ya?”

“So?” Merle glared at his brother, getting annoyed at his interrogation.

“So, just never figured ya hire a woman.”

“Is it so hard to believe I can be a good person and hire someone who needed help? Huh, baby brother?!” Merle threw his cigarette to the ground, and smashed it under his boot as he got up and turned to look down at Daryl.

“Ya like her?”

Merle sighed, knowing Daryl wasn’t going to let this conversation go.

“Yeah, I mean she and the kid are nice enough.”

“No. I mean, ya like her?” Daryl questioned. “She’s pretty.”

“What? No! Jesus, Daryl! She only showed up here the other day.” Daryl tried to hide the smirk forming on his face. Merle may have been a lot of things, but subtle and hiding his emotions, were never his strong suit.

“Just saying, if anyone else pulled what happened in the kitchen on ya, they’d be outta here before their ass reached the ground.” Daryl stood up and put his cigarette out. “Just thought ya mighta liked her.” He shrugged, knowing it was better to end the conversation than get Merle worked up more.  “Anyway, I’m gonna head up. I’m beat from the drive out here.” Daryl turned to walk in the house, thinking to himself what an idiot Merle was.

Merle stayed on on the porch awhile longer, staring towards the direction of the shed.  _Did he like her?_   _What kind of question was that?_   He thought to himself. Yeah Nora was nice, and he couldn’t deny she was a decent looking woman, but in the past 48 hours her stubbornness was enough to drive him crazy. Stars started to appear in the night sky when Merle finally went to go lay in bed, his sleep interrupted throughout the night with Daryl’s words trapped in his mind.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

After witnessing the bickering between Merle and Nora, Daryl decided to stay on the farm for the remainder of the week; convincing Merle that he needed help harvesting all the corn that seemed to appear overnight. As the days carried on, Daryl found himself wanting to know more about Anna and Nora. He liked having them around. When it was just him and Merle, they seemed to go through the motions; work, smoke, eat, work, smoke, drink. The two females brought some life onto the farm.

The tension between Merle and Nora had calmed since their first dinner together, and deciding she wanted to end Daryl’s visit on a high note, Nora went into town to visit Doris for some advice. Her nude kitten heels clicking against the checkered floor, Nora smiled as Doris looked up from her desk on the opposite side.

“Hello, dear! I was wondering when I’d see you again.” She said. Her eyes magnified slightly by the glasses on her nose. “Still at the Dixon place, I presume?”

“Yeah I am.”

“So, how’s it going?”

“Uh,” Nora paused, trying to form the right words to describe her situation. “it’s…interesting.” Doris chuckled at the young woman’s statement.

“I can imagine so. Mr. Dixon probably didn’t know what hit him when you two showed up.”

“Merle.”

“Sorry?”

“His name is Merle. He doesn’t really like formalities.” Nora corrected. “And you’re right, I think he wishes he hadn’t let me in.” Nora relayed her and Anna’s first couple of days on the farm to Doris. All the little arguments that seemed to erupt whenever the two were around each other long enough, how Merle had pretty much hired her as a maid, and they were sleeping in a shack. But, Nora admitted, he was pretty good to Anna.

“Where is the little sweetheart anyway?” Doris asked.

“At the farm. I tried to get her to come with me, but she seems to really like being around them.” Nora smiled to herself as she thought about it. Men were not something that showed up a lot in their lives, and she had wondered how Anna would react to having one around now. Her daughter’s adaptability never ceased to amaze her.

“Well, if you ever need a break, and I had two of my own so believe me I know you do, you are always welcome to bring her over.” Said Doris. The same kindness in her eyes Nora had felt when they first met shining through again.

“Actually, that is kinda why I stopped by.” Nora sheepishly responded. “I was hoping you might be available tomorrow, to help me out with something?”

“Sure, dear. What do you need?”

“I was wondering if you might be able to help me cook dinner? A…a nice dinner. Merle’s brother, Daryl, is leaving the day after tomorrow and I just thought it would be nice to give him a proper meal.” Doris agreed immediately, on the condition that Nora brought Anna along with her. 

The following afternoon, Nora and Anna packed up the car with a few things from the kitchen and drove out to Doris’ house, where they were greeted by the elderly woman and her husband at the front door.

“Marty! This is the young woman I was telling you about, Nora, and this is her daughter, Anna.” A short, portly man with a white mustache and bald spot on top of his head greeted them both as they walked inside. Marty made his way back to the forest green recliner in their living area, leaving the women to the kitchen. A couple hours, and one cut finger later, they had managed to whip up a nice roast, mashed potatoes, green beans, and fresh rolls; the aroma in the kitchen mouthwatering. Doris and Nora covered everything with aluminum foil, and then placed in a large basket for Nora to transport back to the farm. Anna had managed to steal a roll from the cooling rack and enjoyed the buttery goodness while sitting at the table. As they finished cleaning the kitchen, Doris came up to Nora and handed her a tattered, red book.

“Here, hun. You should take this with ya.”

“Oh, what is it?”

“My family’s old recipe book. Anything that grump wants, I guarantee is in this book. You follow those directions word for word, and you won’t hear anymore complaining. Ain’t that right Marty?” She yelled at her husband, half dozed off on the recliner. Marty replied with a  jolted grump, followed by mumbled words of agreement. Nora carefully took the book from Doris’ hands, making sure to keep the loose pages from falling out.

“Thank you! Really, this is great!” Nora beamed. Inside, she breathed a sigh of relief. She didn’t know if she could plan a meal everyday, but as she thumbed through the yellowed pages of the book, she found recipes written in every corner. She couldn’t wait to see the look on Merle’s face when she started whipping up chicken casseroles and turkey dinners, a far cry from the abominable meatloaf. Nora let Anna carry the basket of rolls to the car while she carried the larger one. When they were all finished packing, the two of them said their goodbyes to Doris and Marty, promising they would visit again soon.

****

They got back to the farm a little before five, and Nora stuck the food in the oven on a low heat to keep it warm. She handed Anna some forks to set at the table, while she grabbed the plates from the cabinet. Nora could hear Merle’s booming voice from the kitchen as the Dixon brothers made their way to the house. Her heart beating just a bit quicker as the door opened, hoping both men liked the dinner tonight. Over the last couple of days, Nora had found talking to Daryl to be enjoyable, and to her surprise, easy. Though she could see hints of the same kind of temperament as Merle, Daryl’s overall demeanor was quite calm. He took things in, absorbed them, before speaking his mind. Nora appreciated the contrast between the two, and was somewhat sad to see Daryl leave tomorrow.    

“Where ya two been today?” Merle asked as they walked through the door.

“In town. Brought a few things back with us.” Said Nora, as she walked to grab the glasses and set them on the table.

“Oh, really?” He drawled. A pleasant aroma hitting his nose, Merle walked towards the oven and opened the door.

“Merle!” She cried out. “You’ll let out all the heat!” Merle smirked at Nora. Following her wishes he closed the oven door.

“Sorry, Darlin.” He apologized as he turned around and walked in her direction, unbuttoning his shirt that revealed his tanned chest and grey wifebeater underneath. “Just curious.” Merle headed towards the hallway to go take a shower.

“Ya best save me some hot water this time.” Daryl called after him down the hall.

Merle chuckled. “I don’t know baby brother, need time ta think ‘bout what I’m gonna do when ya gone.” He looked at Daryl, an exaggerated frown on his face. Daryl rolled his eyes as he headed down the hall towards him.

“Jackass.” He whispered walking past Merle, and heading up the stairs to his room.

By the time both brothers had made it back to the kitchen, Nora had placed the food on the table, and was making Anna her plate. Merle licked his lips at the sight; the roast brown but not burnt, with hints of red on the inside, the mashed potatoes as fluffy and white as a mound of snow. He grabbed a roll from the basket and bit into it before making his plate.  

“This is really good!” Daryl spoke through a mouthful of potatoes. Both he and Merle hadn’t said anything for a few good minutes. Each stuffing as much food in their mouths as they could, like it would disappear from the table at any moment. Nora thanked him and felt herself relax, happy that Daryl enjoyed the food.  

“Darlin, I don’t know what kinda black magic ya pulled, but this is amazin.” Merle finally remarked as he helped himself to seconds. Nora rolled her eyes as she shook her head at Merle’s statement. She knew by now that coming from Merle, it was a compliment even though it didn’t sound like it. It was one of the few he had given since they arrived.

“Thank you. A friend helped, but she gave me a book full of recipes to try.”

“Ya mean there’s more?” Merle looked up at her with wide eyes.

“Mhmm. Chicken, steak, casseroles. Even some desserts, I think.”

A devilish grin appeared on Merle’s face at the mention of sweets. “Aw now ya just teasin me.”

“Of course, we’ll need to head into town for ingredients. I’ve pretty much emptied your shelves.”

“Darlin, ya keep whippin up stuff like this, I’ll get ya the whole damn store.” Anna let out a giggle at Merle’s cursing. The rest of the meal going by in peace.

All that remained on the table were a couple of rolls that Nora stuck in the refrigerator. Daryl helped her collect the dishes and place them in the sink, then excused himself to pack up his things. Anna went outside to play with King before it was time for bed, leaving Merle and Nora alone in the kitchen. Nora started to wash the plates and set them on the counter, she was shocked when Merle walked up next to her with a towel and began drying them. They fell into a silent rhythm for awhile before Nora finally spoke.

“Were you serious?” She asked. “About going to the store?”

“Yep.”

Nora nodded her head before picking up another dish to clean. “Tomorrow? After Daryl leaves?”

“Whatever, Darlin.” Said Merle as he took the last dish from her to dry.

****

Early the next morning, they all gathered out front to see Daryl off. Anna ran up and gave the younger Dixon a hug before he got on his bike. She asked if he would ever come back, and Daryl had promised he would return. They all waved him off as he left the property, the humming of the Triumph eventually drowned by the stillness in the atmosphere. Nora was getting use to having Daryl around, and just like that he was gone. Merle had suggested they head to town before the “after church rush” got to the store.    

Nora grabbed her purse from the kitchen before meeting Merle and Anna back out front. When she had reached them, Anna took off towards the rusty, old truck. Merle and Nora walked in a quiet, equal pace catching up to the little girl. Excited about getting to ride in the truck, Anna was bouncing up and down while waiting for Merle to open the door. As soon as enough space had opened between the truck and the door, Anna started to grab the faded brown seat to pull herself up. Her bare legs wiggled furiously in the air, trying to maneuver her small body into the truck. A few seconds later, she came sliding down the side, her little blue dress hiked up on her right side. Merle stood behind, trying to suppress the laugh that threatened to break through.

“Alright, hang on kid. I gotcha.”

He grabbed Anna by the waist and counted to three before lifting her up. Anna began giggling when she left the ground, turning her head to look at Merle. Merle smiled at her and softly tossed her onto the truck’s bench seat.

“How’s that kid?”

“Do it again!” Anna cried happily.

“Maybe Merle will do it when we get home from the store. If you ask politely.” Nora chimed in as she walked to the passenger side.

“Okay, Mama.” Anna waited for Merle to get in the truck and close the door before asking, her big eyes looking innocently up into his blue ones.

“Merle, can you please do that again when we get home…please?”

“Yeah, sure kid.” Merle turned the key to the truck a couple times before the engine kicked to life.  _Jesus, Dixon, what’s the matter with ya? Kid’s got ya wrapped ‘round her finger already and she knows it._ He shook his head as they made their way down the gravel path and towards the main street into town.

Nora’s hands fumbled nervously with the piece of paper she had written a list of ingredients on the night before. It had only occurred to her now, a short 5 minute drive to the store, that this was the first time she and Merle had gone into town, together. She felt the paper dampen from the wetness of her fingertips. Letting go, she moved her hands to her sides, running them over the fabric of her skirt to absorb the moisture.

“Somethin botherin ya?” Merle asked as his eyes glanced over at Nora. Avoiding his gaze, she shook her head and stared out the window the rest of the drive.

Merle pulled the red pickup into one of the spots in front of Bailey’s General Store. He turned the engine off and opened the door halfway before realizing Nora hadn’t moved. Her body was frozen, staring at the gold and red “Bailey’s” script decal on the store’s window. Merle closed the door and turned his body, resting one arm on the steering wheel and the other on the back of the seat.

“There somethin ya wanna tell me? Hmm, how come ya ain’t leavin?” Nora took a deep breath before looking at Merle. Those deep, blue eyes staring right into her, she knew Merle knew she wasn’t telling him something. Nora let out a soft sigh before answering him.

“It’s just…I realized this is the first time I’ve…we’ve gone to town. Together.”

“Yeah, so?”

Nora looked down at Anna sitting between the two, wishing she could have this conversation without her daughter present. “It’s just…when we walk in. You know this town, people talk.”

Merle nodded. He understood now why she had started acting so weird. Of course she was nervous about being back in the heart of Redwater, even more so with a Dixon at her side.

“It’s been my understadin people will always talk, Darlin. Just gotta not let them see ‘em get the better of ya.”

Nora nodded. “I just thought I was over it, but I guess that feeling never goes away does it? ” Merle shrugged his shoulders at her response. Deep down he knew she was right, but he would never admit it. He knew exactly what she meant; it was the same feeling he got whenever he had to come to town. Like an invisible weight, he wasn’t aware still existed, bared down on him. Humiliation and shame on each shoulder causing him to sink further into himself, until all that he felt was nothing. No, that feeling never went away.

“Best make this a quick trip then?” he suggested. Merle got out of the truck and turned around to give Anna a hand as she hopped out. Nora met them from the other side, grabbed Anna’s hand, took a cart from the outside rack and walked in, Merle following behind them. The store was one of the bigger ones in Redwater, having taken over the old flower shop that was next door. All cold items were located in the back by the butcher’s station, the produce off to the left, and a couple of aisles in the middle. Anna walked alongside her mother, hopping from green square to green square on the floor, while Nora read the first couple of items on her list. They passed by an elderly woman, who had paused setting a can of beets in her cart when she saw the three of them. Nora felt the woman’s steely eyes follow her as she walked by and tried to focus on her list again.

“Mornin! Beautiful day, ain’t it?” Merle looked at the lady with an exaggerated smile, and nodded.

“Hmmph.” The old woman furrowed her brows at him before placing the can in her cart and walking away, nose turned up. They continued their journey around the store, conversations quieting, or stopping completely as their cart squeaked down the aisles. Slowly the red basket filled with different types of meat, cheeses, sauces, spices, and more. Nora checked off the items as she went down the list, stopping when she realized she had overlooked something.

“Shoot.”

“Was wrong?” Merle asked almost running into Nora when she stopped walking.

“Did we pass the salt?” She questioned, straining her neck around Merle to glimpse down the aisles.

“Mmhm. It’s back on the other side of the store.”

“Mama, we done yet?” Sighed Anna, running her fingers against the bars of the cart.

“Almost baby.”

“Ya just stay here, I can run and grab it.” Merle suggested. They were already close to the checkout area, and the kid was starting to fuss. Merle knew exactly what aisle the salt was in, so he could get it faster than if they all walked back to it.

“Thank you.” Nora called after him. Merle made his way a couple aisles down to where the spices were located. Scanning the multicolor shelf, he located the salt in the corner of the bottom one. Grabbing the blue box, he was just about to turn the corner when he overheard a conversation the next aisle over.

“That them?” A deep, low voice asked.

“Yep, think so.” Responded another. Merle paused, curiosity getting the better of him. He wanted to hear what else these assholes were talking about. Him maybe? Leaning his head further out on one side to listen, Merle could see Nora waiting for him by the cart.

“Missy’s pretty brave showin back up here. Heard she was livin with that Dixon now.”

“Yeah, seen ‘em walk in together. Whatcha think they do out there?”

“He probably pays her to sleep with him.” One of the men chuckled, the other hissing at the statement. Merle rolled his eyes and sneered from the other side. He looked back towards Nora, when Anna came back into view, hopping the green squares on the floor again.

“Look,” one of the men called to the other. “There’s the bastard child now.” Before any one of them could utter another word, Merle whipped around the corner. Dropping the box of salt to the ground, he grabbed the collar of one of the men with one hand while the forearm of his other braced against the man’s neck. Merle slammed the man up against the shelving, causing some of the cereal boxes to fall.

“THE HELL DID YA SAY?” Anger radiated throughout his body. As soon as the words had left the man’s mouth, Merle went into autopilot, not thinking, just reacting. It was one thing to talk about him and Nora; Merle knew that woman could handle almost anyone that crossed her path, but Anna was off limits. The little girl had no idea everyone in town knew who she was, and Merle wasn’t about to let two idiots refer to her as such a degrading thing. When the man didn’t answer, Merle threw him into the shelving again, putting more pressure on the man’s neck.

“I GOTTA REPEAT MYSELF? THE HELL YOU SAY?” he growled at the man again. The man’s face turned red as he tried to fight Merle back, only managing to scratch Merle’s forearm. Getting over his shock, the man’s friend rushed at Merle like a bull, causing all three men to fall down. One of the men got one good kick to Merle’s stomach before the manager of the store came over, yelling at them to get out of his store. Merle coughed as he got up from the ground and picked up the box of salt. He walked towards the front of the store when his eyes locked with Nora’s.

“Merle?”

“Just get ya groceries. I’ll be outside.” He handed her the box of salt before feeling the heated gaze of the store manager on him. He raised both hands in surrender as he walked by the bespectacled man and smirked as he walked out of the store.

****

The ride home from the store was silent, and Merle was out of sight as soon as he had parked the truck back at the farm. He didn’t reappear until late in the afternoon when he walked into the kitchen. Nora asked him what he wanted for dinner.

“Nothin,” he responded. “Goin out.” Merle walked from the kitchen to his room. Nora waited a moment before following him, she turned to stand in his doorway and knocked. Merle stood next to the old brown dresser, buttoning up a fresh plaid shirt and grunted to acknowledge the woman in front of his door.

“Thank you.” Nora said. 

“For what?” Merle looked at her confused, walking to his bed to sit down and put on a nicer pair of boots than the ones currently on his feet.

“Look, I don’t know exactly what happened at the store today, but I’m not an idiot.” Nora smiled softly at him. She had figured someone had made a comment about her and Anna, she just never imagined Merle would stick up for them. Merle let out a sigh before getting off of the bed and walking towards her. Ignoring the offer of thanks, he avoided Nora’s gaze when he reached her.

“Ya in my way.”

“Oh,” she said softly. “Sorry.” Nora moved to the side to let Merle out of the room. As soon as enough space had been created, Merle rushed out and down the hall to the front door. Nora could hear the engine of his truck start and the crunching of the gravel as he left for the night.


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

Anna and Nora made their way up to the kitchen the following morning to get breakfast started. Passing the open land between the barn and the house, Nora could see Merle’s truck up front. She wondered how long he had stayed out as they entered the kitchen through the rear door. Last night ended awkwardly between the two and Nora felt like it was her fault Merle left. She didn’t mean to scare him off, or whatever that was, but she couldn’t ignore his actions and not thank him. Nora had no idea what words were spoken at Bailey’s General Store, and she didn’t think she ever wanted to, but they must have been bad for Merle to have done what he did and she was grateful.

Nora walked over to the island where the breadbox sat and grabbed a few slices, glancing towards the hallway. It wasn’t that Mere ignored her thanks that bothered Nora, it was that he didn’t even look at her as he left. When he had spoken to her, Nora felt like Merle was a million miles away, even though he was standing right in front of her.  _It’s your fault,_  she thought.  _Just should have not brought it up. He obviously didn’t want to talk about it._   _You shoulda known_. The little voice in her head refused to drop it.

Nora made Anna some toast to eat at the table, while she started cleaning the eggs and heating the pan for the bacon. When the bacon was on, Nora headed to the cabinet to pull out the tin of coffee. The mixture of the salty bacon and bold coffee filled the kitchen with a pleasurable aroma that made Nora’s stomach rumble. She set the cooked food on the table, thinking the noise and smell would rouse Merle from his room. They waited a few minutes for him before Nora let Anna dig into her breakfast. Getting up from the table, Nora walked slowly down the hall to Merle’s room, the door ajar just a half inch or so. She took a breath before leaning her head forward to peak in.

Her eyes scanned in front first, noting the scattered clothes all over the floor, before peering left to see Merle sprawled out on the bed, a bare leg hung out from the sheets. The man looked dead laying on his stomach, face buried deep in the pillows. Nora focused her attention on his body, and let out the breath she was holding, when she finally noticed it subtly rise and fall. When she realized she wasn’t going to have to deal with the corpse of Merle Dixon, Nora found her eyes unable to turn away from the man, hypnotized by the slow rhythm of his breathing. A clank of glass from the kitchen finally drew her out of her trance, and Nora quickly whipped her head from the door. Walking back into the kitchen, Nora spotted Anna setting a plate in the sink on her tiptoes.

 “Is Merle comin for breakfast, Mama?” Anna asked when she saw Nora come back.

“Uh, no sweetheart,” Nora headed towards the table to get the rest of the dishes. “Merle’s not feeling too good today.”   

****

Merle became more like himself as the weeks passed. Eventually, the three of them fell into a routine as the end of August neared. Nora and Anna became use to rising before the sun and meeting Merle in the kitchen for breakfast. Afterwards, Anna would go to the chicken coop and collect the eggs, making sure King was as far away as possible. Merle would head out into the fields, while Nora did the odd jobs in and around the house, and they all met together again for dinner. Saturday nights everyone was free to do what they wanted, and it didn’t take Nora long to realize why Merle liked his Sunday’s off.

On more than one occasion, Nora had found herself unable to sleep as the humid Georgia air slowly engulfed the small shed. The bedsheet clung to her exposed arms and legs, and mixed with the little space heater sleeping next to her, she would often wake up in the middle of the night. Tiny droplets of sweat forming on her skin and unable to breath, Nora started taking small walks on the property to escape the suffocating shack. When Nora hit the open space, she was able to breathe again. Though still humid this late at night, just being able to move and walk freely was enough to calm her down. Sometimes, in the quiet hours of the new day, she could hear the familiar engine of Merle’s truck making its way back up the property. The headlights illuminating the trees for brief seconds, Nora would pause, keeping herself hidden in the distance. She’d watch as Merle stumbled out of the truck towards the house, up the porch steps, and disappear through the front door. She would breath a sigh of relief knowing he made it home, but the anger it fueled in her was strong. The first few times it happened, Anna questioned Nora about why Merle got up so late on Sundays and was always cranky. By the time she had run out of excuses, Anna had stopped questioning and just accepted it as part of the routine. Nora knew her daughter was enamored with Merle and she didn’t want to ruin that for her. At the same time, when she witnessed Merle in this state, a part of Nora was wary. She never wanted to admit it, but as she would retreat to the shed, the back of her mind was always on guard, never really ignoring the rumors she had heard about Merle’s father when she was young. Nora always wondered if one night Merle might make his way down to shed, hurl drunken threats at them and who knew what else. Half awake in bed, with a protective arm around Anna, Nora would listen for any sign of trouble. When the horrible thoughts in her head ceased, Nora would finally drift back off to sleep.

****

Daryl returned to the farm more frequently, having found a job at a mechanic shop a couple of towns over. When he was free he would visit the farm, helping Merle where he could, and entertaining Anna with stories of his backwoods road trips throughout Georgia.

“And then, when I had gotten my bike started again. This man, ‘bout seven feet tall, started comin after me,” Daryl stretched his arms as far as he could, a smile on his face. “Had only one eye too.”

“He did?!” Anna gasped, her eyes wide with excitement and fear. The two had been sitting on the front porch steps with King in the early afternoon exchanging stories. Though how exaggerated each were, neither Anna nor Daryl knew.

“Mmhm. He was pretty pis– uh, I mean mad. Thought I cheated him outta his money.”

“Did you?!”

“Now don’t go givin her ideas, Daryl.” Nora walked through the screen door to the porch, having heard the tail end of his statement. Daryl looked up at her.

“I didn’t do a thing.” He said, before looking back at Anna and winking. The little blonde put her hand up to her face to hide her smile. Nora rolled her eyes at the two, she had come to realize that Daryl and Merle were more alike than she had originally thought. The younger Dixon having just as much spunk as Merle when he wanted to.

“Anna, I think it’s about time to feed King,” said Nora. The German Shepherd raised his head at the mention of food.

“Aw, can’t I hear one more story?” Anna pleaded.

“Uhn-uh. You told Merle you would start feeding him, that’s a big responsibility. You don’t want to let Merle down, right?” Anna’s little shoulders rose and fell as she let out a small sigh.

“Alright, Momma,” she mumbled. Anna got up and called King to follow her. The two disappeared around the porch and Nora went to sit next to Daryl on the steps, who had dug out and lit a cigarette.

“You staying for dinner? I’m making a chicken,” she asked the younger Dixon. Daryl let out a puff of smoke as he shook his head.

“Can’t. Told one of the ol’ ladies in New Rock I’d look at her car in the mornin.” Nora nodded.

“Not goin out with Merle then either, huh?” Nora had discovered that Daryl occasionally went with Merle on his little getaways to the small dive bars on the outskirts of Redwater. Sometimes just to watch over his older brother and other times to join in his revelry. Once, she had confided in Daryl about it. How it worried her when she would catch Merle coming home drunk. Daryl had reassured her it wasn’t anything to worry about, that Merle had been doing this as far back as he could remember. It was just one way with how he dealt with things. Daryl was more willing to open up to Nora about his and Merle’s childhood, telling her some of the memories from his youth and how Merle would try and distract him from their father’s rage.

“Nah, definitely not.” Daryl smirked as he dropped the butt of his cigarette and stomped his boot over it. They both let out a dull laugh together when Merle appeared around the porch.

“What ya two laughing ‘bout?” he asked, as he wiped his mud covered hands and arms with the old button up he had taken off at some point during the day. The white of his wifebeater had turned a muddied yellow. Nora told him it was nothing, she had asked Daryl if he was staying for dinner and he declined. Merle whined and begged his brother to come out with him tonight when he found out, but Daryl wouldn’t budge. During Merle’s small tantrum, a clump of mud flung off the shirt he held and onto the sleeve of Nora’s. Nora let out a shocked gasp when it hit her arm and Merle turned in her direction.

“Aw shit. I’m sorry, Darlin,” Merle said as he stepped toward Nora. His big hands went to the spot on her arm where the mud landed, trying to pick it off, but wound up just smearing the stain into the fabric. Nora was caught off guard by the gesture. His hands were rough, calloused, but his touch was soft and hands warm. Nora felt the sensation run through her whole body.

“Shit,” he muttered under his breath, realizing he was making it worse. Nora stared at him, a small smile formed on her lips watching Merle struggle to help her.

“It’s okay,” she said, grabbing his hand off her sleeve. “I’m gonna go run some water on it. Just watch where you fling that thing,” Nora quipped. She waved goodbye to Daryl and headed into the house. Merle saw his brother off and followed after her.

“Ya got an extra shirt I can use?” Nora called out when she heard the creak of the screen door. “I haven’t gotten to the laundry yet.”

“Mmhm,” Merle headed towards his room, throwing the muddied shirt down on the faded hardwood floor with others just like it. He rummaged through his dresser before pulling out an old, plaid button up. Merle walked into the kitchen to hand the shirt to Nora, who was dabbing the spot on her sleeve with a hand towel.

“Oh, thanks!” she beamed, taking the shirt from him and heading towards the hall bathroom. The shirt being bigger than needed, Nora rolled the sleeves up multiple times, and left the last couple buttons undone, tying the ends together in a knot. The smallest sliver of skin showed between the shirt and the high waisted skirt she was wearing. When she emerged, she walked the few feet down the hall to Merle’s room and knocked. Turning around, Merle let out a low whistle.

“That’s some outfit ya got going on, Darlin,” he teased. Merle looked up and down her body, his eyes lingering just a little too long at the space between Nora’s shirt and skirt that exposed her smooth skin. Noticing Merle’s gaze, Nora cleared her throat.

“You got that muddy shirt? I’m gonna put it with the others.” Merle walked to the small pile on the ground and picked it up to hand to Nora. She thanked him before turning to walk away. Merle’s eyes followed her, watching as her skin peaked through as she moved down the hall.

****

Nora rolled onto her back, the familiar claustrophobic feeling taking over again as the humid night air fell into the shed. Trying to ignore it, she took a deep breathe to relax, and then another. After a couple minutes Nora sighed in frustration. She looked over at Anna, who was sprawled out and showed no signs of waking anytime soon. Slowly, Nora got out of the bed and put on her slippers to head outside. Feeling her body wake up as a small breeze swept through her nightgown, Nora was suddenly aware of the fact that she had to use the bathroom. The chicken she had made for dinner was slightly too salty, and she found herself on her third glass of sweet tea before her mouth felt normal again. Sighing in the dark, she walked briskly towards the house and let out a curse under her breath.  _Shit! So stupid. All this land and one bathroom._  Of all the things that she had to get use to living out here, the one that frustrated Nora the most was that the bathroom was inside the house. She crossed the open land towards it.  _No truck._  Usually Merle would have been back by now, but at least she wouldn’t wake him up. Nora entered the back through the kitchen, the hall light she kept on for Merle illuminated her way to the bathroom. When she had finished, she could hear the sound of tires on the gravel road. Nora walked down the hall back towards the kitchen when she glanced inside Merle’s room and saw more clothes on the ground.  _Such a slob._  She entered his room to pick them up and set them with the pile she had planned on cleaning later.

The familiar creek of the screen door sounded followed by footsteps. Nora froze in her tracks at the noise when she heard the unmistakable click of heels on the floor. Soft laughter filled the silent air and quickly turned to quiet moans. Nora’s heart began to beat so fast she could hear it in her ears. Quietly, she peaked around the doorframe to see Merle entangled with an equally drunk woman. His hands intertwined in her long, brown hair, Merle’s lips moved against hers in a frantic pace. Suddenly, Nora felt her mouth go dry again as she couldn’t look away from what was in front of her. She watched as Merle’s hands traveled down the woman’s backside, flowing down her body at every curve. Nora’s mind flashed back to earlier in the day, remembering the warmth that radiated off those same hands. Merle’s head moved to the woman’s neck, kissing and nipping her skin as he let out low grunts and groans. Nora watched as one of Merle’s hands slid down to the woman’s ass, barely covered by the yellow miniskirt she was wearing, and squeezed it, causing the woman to let out a soft moan.

“Yeah, ya like that Sugartits?” he gruffed out. Nora’s eyes grew wide at the nickname, while the woman smiled and giggled at him as she hummed her approval. Realizing she needed to leave, Nora swallowed hard and gripped the clothes in her hands tightly. Ever so slowly, she took a step at a time, wishing she could blend into the wall. Nora had almost made it to the kitchen when she heard a shriek.

“Who the hell is that?!” the woman screamed, letting go of Merle. Nora winced as she heard the commotion behind her and turned around to face the two. The woman took in the sight of Nora standing there in just her nightgown, a pile of clothes in her hand.

“Ya brought me here and ya have a wife!” she screeched at Merle, who was in a drunken shock to see Nora in his house. The woman began to move towards the front door, when Merle found his voice again and went after her.

“What?!” he said, grabbing the woman’s hand. “No, no, no, she ain’t mah wife!” He pleaded with her as she walked closer to the door. “Come on Sugar, don’t be like this! She ain’t mah wife!” He looked back at Nora and then to the woman again. “She’s mah maid!”

Nora felt anger bubble up under her skin at the description. “Excuse me?!” she called after Merle. The woman, uncomfortable with whatever she had walked into, escaped out the front door and towards her car. Merle ran after her trying to explain the situation, but she sped off property. Nora stood in the hallway listening to his pleading. Shaking her head, she dropped the pile of clothes that were in her hands and turned to walk out the back.

“HEY!” Merle yelled when he walked inside, able to see Nora walking out the back door. He called after her again and broke into a jog to catch up to her.

“HEY! What the hell ya doing?!” he barked. “Comin into mah house and ruin mah night of fun! Ya ain’t mah wife!” Nora stopped walking, the anger taking over.

“No! I’m not!” she turned back towards Merle, standing her ground. “But I’ve been nothing but respectful to you and your property, so don’t go blaming this on me, asshole!” She turned to leave when Merle grabbed her bare upper arm with his hand. A hiss escaped her mouth from the force he used.

“The hell ya call me?!” he shouted at her.

“Merle,” she whined as he held onto her, tears forming in her eyes. “Let go!” As the words fell from her mouth, Merle’s eyes followed his extended arm, down his shoulder, to his forearm, and finally to his hand, hooked around Nora’s smaller arm. He felt a rush of heat run through his body. Merle quickly released his hand from her arm, his mind full of shock and guilt. His face flushed red and his mouth hung open at his actions. Unable to form words he stared at Nora, whose tears had fallen down her face. She shook her head at him and ran off back to the shed. Merle stood frozen in place, horrified at what he had just done.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

The next morning Merle was jolted out of his sleep by the crowing of one of the roosters. His eyes closed, he could still feel the earth around him spinning in the darkness. As his body woke up, Merle became aware of his surroundings, feeling the hard, splintered wood underneath his back. He had passed out on the back porch. He blinked his eyes open a few times. The sun was barely up, and the sky was flushed in a light pink hue, but it was enough to intensify the throbbing behind his eyes. His head felt like it weighed as much as a sack of feed, unable to lift it too far off the porch. However, the abrupt uneasiness he felt in the pit of his stomach got Merle up and on his feet in seconds, just enough time to grab the porch railing before releasing the contents of his stomach over the edge. Sitting against the railing, he felt a little better, but the pounding in his head continued. Slowly, he rose from his spot and walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water. He stood against the sink, taking slow sips, able to feel the water move down his esophagus, and settle in his empty stomach. 

As his mind began to function again, events from the night before started to flash before his eyes. The little bar bimbo he talked up last night, her driving them back to his place because she was in less a state than Merle, guiding his hand up and down her thigh as she drove in that tiny skirt, and then Nora flashed in front of him. Nora, in her white nightgown, face flushed and angry, the tears that fell down her cheeks as he grabbed her.  _Fuck. I grabbed her._  The words repeating in his head until he felt sick to his stomach again. Never, in his whole life, had he grabbed someone the way he grabbed at Nora. As soon as it happened, he wish he could have taken it back. In that one moment Merle thought he had become his father, and it scared the shit out of him.  _What if I hadn’t let go? What if I had been more drunk? What if the kid had been there?_  Merle set the glass of water down and pressed the palms of his hands into his eyes, trying to make the thoughts go away. He took a breath to compose himself. He had to go see Nora, if she would answer him. He didn’t blame her if she didn’t.

Merle walked into his room to change out of his clothes from last night, then to the bathroom to throw some cold water on his face. He stared at his reflection, the bags under his eyes more prominent this morning, his eyes tired and hollowed looking. His appearance matched how he felt inside. Merle sighed and headed out towards the front, he was halfway across the open land when he noticed the empty space. The Plymouth was gone.  _Shit!_  Merle broke into a jog down to the shed, he barged into the door and looked around at the empty room. They were gone. Merle let out a growl of frustration, rubbing his hands over his face, when he heard a whine behind him. He turned around to look at King. The dog staring at his owner with worried eyes.

“Don’t look at me like that,” he told the German Shepherd. Merle headed back towards the house. He walked into the kitchen and picked up the rotary phone. Slowly his hand moved to each number, turning the dial and watching it fall back into place, ready for the next digit. He sat down on the floor and rubbed his forehead, waiting for the line to click.

“She’s gone.” Merle said, his voice weak and scratchy.

“What?”

“She’s gone,” he repeated.

“Merle?” Daryl replied back. “Who’s gone? Nora? What happened?” There was a long pause on the phone before Merle let out a shaky breath.

“I…I fucked up. She and the kid are gone. We had an argument last night,” Merle paused again, finally physically speaking the words that haunted him all morning. “I…I grabbed her. I  _fucking_  grabbed her. I didn’t mean it. Shit, what the fuck am I gonna do?” He pleaded to his brother.

“Merle, calm down. It’s gonna be okay,” Daryl reassured his brother. Never had he heard Merle so scared and worried about something before. His whole life Merle had never cared what anyone thought of him, until Nora showed up. Daryl wondered if Merle was starting to acknowledge the feelings he knew were already there.

“Can ya pick me up?”

“What’s wrong with the truck?”

Merle paused again. “I, uh, left it at the bar. Got a ride home last night.” Daryl grunted in response.

“I can’t right now, got a job to get to in a little bit,” Daryl responded. “I’ll be by in the afternoon.” Merle hung up with his brother and went to take a shower to scrub off. Feeling exhausted, he walked into his room and drifted off to sleep as soon as he hit the pillow.

****

The smell of coffee found its way underneath the door of the floral patterned room. Nora stirred in her sleep as she inhaled the aroma. Outside the door she could hear the familiar, muffled voice of her daughter talking up a storm. Nora rolled onto her stomach when the door creaked open and a tiny hand shook her arm.

“Mama, you awake yet?” Anna asked.

“Mmm.”

“Anna, let your Mama be,” said Doris, coming in the door after the little girl and grabbing her hand. “She’s had a rough night. Let’s let her rest, ‘kay?” Anna nodded her head in silence and the two exited the room, Doris shutting the old door as quietly as she could.

After she had run off from Merle, Nora hastily packed a bag and threw it into her car. She had calmed her emotions before entering the shed again and gently picked up Anna from the bed. Anna wrapped her arms around Nora’s neck and legs around her waist, while her head fell back on Nora’s shoulder.

“Where we goin, Mama?” she had asked, letting out a yawn.

“We’re gonna go visit Ms. Doris,” Nora had reassured her. “Would ya like that? Merle’s under the weather and I don’t want ya catching anything.” She said giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek. Nora walked quickly to the Plymouth, worried she would run into Merle, and set off down the gravel road towards the heart of Redwater. She had felt guilty knocking on Doris’ door so late at night, but Nora didn’t know where else to go, she just knew she had to get away from the farm for the time being. A startled Doris had answered, but didn’t utter a word. She had put fresh sheets on the couch for Anna and showed Nora to the guest room. Nora had tucked Anna in, making sure she was alright before collapsing on the bed and letting sleep take over.

Nora dozed on and off for another hour before emerging from the guest room. She entered the kitchen to find Doris, sipping on a cup of coffee while thumbing through the pages of Photoplay magazine. Nora took a seat at the table.

“Oh, I just can’t get enough of that Cary Grant,” Doris sighed as she closed the magazine. She smiled at Nora and asked if she would like a cup of coffee. Nora nodded and thanked her when she set a cup on the table. Doris waited a few minutes to let Nora wake up before she spoke.

“So, you wanna talk about what happened?”

Nora cleared her throat and stared at her cup of coffee. “Merle and I. We, uh, kinda had an argument.” She then went on to relay the events of the night before that led up to their confrontation. Nora rubbed her arm subconsciously through the whole thing.

“He grabbed me,” she finally said. “It was only for a couple of seconds, but still. It scared me.” She finally looked up from her cup, a sullen look on her face. Doris gave her a soft smile.

“Look, I don’t excuse what he did, dear,” Doris started. “But, I also truly believe he didn’t mean to hurt you.” Nora sighed. Deep down, she felt that too. The rush of emotions between the two had come to a head and both their stubborness turned ugly. She had seen the look on Merle’s face after what he did, like a little boy’s frightened by a ghost.

“Ya said he looked scared. He probably was.”

“I was scared too. All the stories I’d heard about his father rushed to my head” Nora said.

“I think you, of all people, would know the damage stories can do to someone,” Doris responded. “Go back,” she suggested. “Test the waters. If it doesn’t feel right to you, you and Anna can come back here till you figure something out.” Doris lovingly patted Nora’s hand. Nora nodded her head as she thought it over. Eventually they would have to go back anyway. There was no point in putting it off.    

****

The honk of a horn woke Merle up for the second time that day. Rubbing his eyes he sat up, pulled on a pair of boots, and headed out the door to meet Daryl, who was sitting in a mechanic’s truck he borrowed from the shop. Merle got in the cab without uttering a word. He stared straight ahead as he felt his brother’s eyes on him. When Daryl realized Merle wasn’t going to budge right away, he shook his head and shifted the truck into gear. The ride to Gators Pub was quiet, only the jingle of tools in back sounding when a bad bump was hit. Merle’s rusty old truck was still in the gravel lot and Daryl parked next to it. Merle went to open the handle on the door when Daryl called out.

“Ya gotta apologize, man.”

Merle paused at the statement. He looked down and nodded his head. He knew he couldn’t let this go, couldn’t avoid it, and he certainly didn’t want Nora’s last memory of him to be last night.

“I know.” He sighed.

“I mean it,” Daryl responded back. “Whatever it takes. Them girls were the best thing that’s happened to ya. I haven’t see ya this happy in a long time.” Merle looked at Daryl with wide eyes.  _Was it that obvious?_  Daryl huffed out a laugh at Merle’s expression.

“Just apologize, see where it goes from there.” Merle nodded his head again, muttering a slew of agreements under his breath. He finally got out of the vehicle and opened the door to his truck. He reached underneath the seat to grab his keys and waved at Daryl as he drove off the lot. Merle sat in his truck, engine running, and took a deep breath before heading back home.

He pulled up the long gravel road and felt a hitch in his breath, the Plymouth was back. Merle parked the truck next to the car and walked into the house, where he was greeted with silence. He peaked in all the rooms to discover them empty before walking out to the back porch and down to the shed. Merle felt his heavy, leaded feet slow down the closer he got, unfamiliar nerves taking over his body. He forced his hand up and knocked on the door. Nora could see him through the window portion, standing with his head down. She felt her heart quicken as she stared at him from the couch inside. Anna was sitting on the tattered rug, coloring while King lay beside her, and turned to look out the window. She smiled when she saw Merle and quickly got up to opened the door before Nora could stop her.

“Merle! Are ya feelin better?” she asked. Merle jerked his head up quickly from the little voice.

“Uhh, yeah kid.” He answered, confused about why she was asking about his health. His deep, blue eyes scanned over to Nora, still sitting on the couch.

“Anna, why don’t you take King for a walk, huh” Nora said, never taking her eyes off Merle. Anna glanced from Merle to Nora. Knowing this was some kind of grownup talk, she obeyed and left the small room to head outside with the dog. Merle stood in the doorway, rocking on his heels and not knowing what to do with his hands.

“You can come in ya know,” Nora said. Finally breaking the silence that had filled the room. She set the magazine she had been reading down next to her as Merle shuffled a few steps inside. He had never felt so exposed, so small, standing in front of Nora.

“How’s your head?” she asked.

“Still throbbin,” Merle said clearing his throat. “But better.”  

“That’s good.”

Merle nodded. God, he had never been more uncomfortable than he was right now, and she hadn’t even done anything. She was just sitting there, being cordial to him, not yelling her head off, not going berserk after last night, not “letting him have it”. She was just sitting there, staring, waiting for him to speak up, and Merle was downright nervous. He rubbed the back of his neck with one hand.

“About last night,” he started. “I just, I want ya to know that ain’t me. I ain’t never touched a woman like that in my whole life.” Merle hardly recognized the sound of his own voice as he spoke, it was strained, soft, barely above a whisper. He finally got the courage to look Nora in the eye as he continued. “I have no excuse for what I did, and I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Nora watched as Merle admitted his mistake. His face repentant, there was no humour, no glimpse of the usual Merle in front of her, and Nora truly believed this was the first time he had done anything like this. And, if she was truthful with herself, she had already forgiven him. Being on the farm had given her and Anna a stability she hadn’t felt in a long time, and she wasn’t ready to pick up and move again.

“It’s okay, Merle.” she said as she got up from the couch and walked over to him. He stared at her with wide eyes, unable to believe what he just heard.

“It….it is?”

Nora nodded her head, and Merle sighed in relief. “But,” she continued. “Things have to start changing around here. Like, warn me next time you decide to bring someone home.” Nora gave Merle a small smile. Letting out a laugh of relief, Merle smiled and shook his head.

“I promise ya, it ain’t ever gonna happen again.” Nora felt her heart flutter at his words, but told herself it was nothing. Silence fell upon them again as they looked at one another, neither bothered by the sudden lack of words. A bark from outside broke the trance-like state they were in, and Merle turned to see Anna and King back from their walk. He moved towards the door and asked Nora if he would see them back at the house later.

“Of course.” She replied.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

The three were in the kitchen preparing leftovers when the phone rang.

“Yeah?” Merle answered.

“Uh, is Miss Buckley available?” the male voice on the other side responded, confused by Merle’s presence.

“Depends, who are ya?” Merle asked with a tinge of jealousy in his voice. Nora looked up from the island table, wondering who was on the other line.

“This is Brian Harrison. I’m the attorney for her mother’s estate. May I please speak with Miss Buckley?”

Merle’s jealousy subsided at the knowledge, and he held the receiver out to Nora. “It’s for ya.”

“This is Nora.” She said taking the phone from Merle’s hand. She looked at him with worried eyes as Harrison acknowledged himself.

“Miss Buckley, I’ve gone through your mother’s entire affairs and I’m afraid it looks like the bank will have to take the house. All other property she had will be taken as collateral for the remaining outstanding debts. I’m terribly sorry.” Harrison stated, though no sign of sincerity could be made from his voice. 

“I’m going to need you to come down to sign the papers that give approval as next of kin as soon as possible.” Nora’s heart sunk as the news clicked in her head. She really did have nothing now. She could feel her eyes begin to water and she turned away from Merle and Anna, grabbed the base of the phone, and walked as far into the hallway as the line would let her.

“I see. Does, does it have to be today?” she asked as she lowered her voice. Merle stopped chopping up the leftover chicken and listened intently to try and make out the conversation.

“ ‘Fraid so. It’s been my experience in cases like this, that the sooner the paperwork is signed and approved, the easier everything is in the long run. I’ve got it all drawn up ready to go, if you can be here in a half hour.”

Nora glanced down at the watch on her wrist and sighed. “Ok. I’ll be there.” She hung up the phone, and stood in the hallway for a few seconds composing herself, before going back into the kitchen. Merle started to cut the chicken again as she walked back in.

“Um, Merle?” Nora sheepishly asked.

“Hmm?”

“Could you…could you keep an eye on Anna for a little bit? I have to run into town and, uh, deal with some things.”

“Oh, uh,”

“Please, Merle,” she whispered. “I want to trust you. Can you please do this for me?” She stared into those piercing blue eyes, pleading with him like she had the first day she and Anna arrived on the farm. Nora searched his eyes until she saw a change in them.

“Ok.” Merle whispered back. He wanted so desperately to ask what was going on, but if this is what Nora needed from him now, he was willing to do it.

“Thank you.” She squeezed his hand before going up to Anna and explaining that she had to run out for a little while.

Merle finished making dinner for the two of them once Nora left. He set the plates down at the table and began eating, when he felt a pair of eyes on him.

“Where’d Mama go?”

“Dunno,” Merle said through a mouthful of food.

“When will she be back?”

“Dunno, eat ya dinner.” Anna finished her dinner without asking any more questions. Merle had let her go out to the porch to play with King, while he cleaned the dishes. He glanced at the clock on the wall. It had been almost an hour since Nora left and she wasn’t back yet. Merle kept telling himself he wasn’t worried, that he was just curious about what was going on. He went out to check on Anna when he was finished with the last dish, to get his mind off of it. When he reached the porch railing, he found the little girl out in the grass, spinning around and around while King circled her, chasing the fabric that blew in the wind of her red dress with black polka dots scattered all over.

“What ya doing?”

“Twirling,” Anna stopped once she saw Merle. Her body swaying back and forth at the sudden halt. “I’m dizzy!” Merle laughed as he walked down the steps towards her. He bent down and placed his hands on her shoulders to steady the little girl.

“Better?”

“Uh huh. I was trying out my new dress Mama got me.” Merle nodded, though he had no idea what twirling around in circles had to do with having a new dress. “Do ya like it?” She asked him swinging her hips back and forth so the bottom swayed again. Merle looked up and down, taking in the overall appearance of the dress.

“Ya look like a ladybug,”

Anna giggled at the comparison. “A bug?!” she cried back.

“No. Not just any bug, a ladybug. They good luck when they land on ya,” Merle smiled at her as he got back up.

“Good luck?”

Pretending he couldn’t hear her, Merle turned back around. “Huh? What was that Bug?”

“My name is Anna!” she laughed.

“What, Bug?”

“Anna!”

“Nah, I think I like Bug better.”

The two smiled at each other when the sound of Nora’s car coming up the gravel path reached their ears. They walked back into the house together to wait for her, but she never came in. Thinking she headed back to the shed, Merle grabbed Anna’s hand and they walked down together.

“Where is she?” Anna looked at Merle when they walked into the empty room. Merle bit his lip. He had a feeling he knew where Nora might have gone off to, but didn’t know if she really wanted to be found right now. He thought it over for a couple of minutes before he told Anna to stay put and get herself ready for bed for her Mama. 

He headed out of the shed and towards the edge of the fields, where they met the woods. Quietly, he walked along the half covered dirt path till it turned into the soft grass ahead. In front of him, the same pond and willow tree he frequented when times got rough. Merle wasn’t sure when Nora discovered the off beaten path on the land, but he figured she had found it, when he couldn’t find her in the house or shed on some of her days off. He didn’t mind that she knew, it was a good place to come and think. Back when he was younger, Merle would take Daryl down here to play, or rather hide, in the limbs of the willow tree, while their old man was on a binge. Not many people who came to the farm knew it existed, and Merle preferred it that way.

Merle walked around the pond towards the tree, the sun beating down on his tanned neck.

“Don’t like people knowin ‘bout my spot.” He called out as he walked towards the willow. He pushed a long branch aside to reveal where Nora had hidden herself. Sitting with her back up against the trunk, Nora was surprised by Merle’s presence. She unwrapped her arms from her legs to quickly wipe away the tears that had leaked from her eyes.

“I’m sorry,” she apologized.

Seeing the sadness on her face, Merle’s smile quickly disappeared as he walked towards her. “Darlin, what’s wrong?” He asked as he sat down next to her. Seeing the look on her face, Merle awkwardly placed an arm around her shoulders. Nora started to break down again when he did.

“Everything,” she blurted out. “I have nothing. My mother didn’t leave anything for us. It’s all gone. I mean, I knew I wasn’t going to get anything, but when I signed those papers, it just hit me.” She sniffed her nose and Merle reached in the back of his jeans to pull out a handkerchief for her.

“It’s gonna be alright,” he reassured her, and started rubbing his hand up and down her back. Nora wiped her eyes and nose with the cloth and leaned her head on his shoulder. 

“I mean, I’ll help ya. Whatever you and the kid need,” he cleared his throat before he continued, suddenly self-conscious about his next words. “Uh, I know it may not mean a lot, but ya ain’t got nothing,” he paused looking down at her. “Ya got me.” Merle smiled and Nora felt her heart swell. She lifted her head from his shoulder, wiping the spot her tear stains left on his shirt to no avail.

“Thank you,” she said. “It does mean a lot actually.”  

Merle moved his arm off of Nora and looked out towards the pond. “I was just kiddin ya know,” he said. “‘Bout ya knowin ‘bout this place.” Nora smiled as she stared out at the pond as well.

“Yeah, I know. I didn’t think you knew it existed, till I was talkin to Daryl. He said you use to come out here all the time. Said ya use to take off your clothes and go swim and stuff.”

“Oh!” Merle’s voice returned to its typical, raspy playfulness. “So ya been picturing me naked, huh?”

“No!” Nora’s cheeks burned at the statement, responding overwhelmingly fast from embarrassment. Merle chuckled loudly, god how he loved watching her get flustered at his words.

“Yeah, I took Daryl out here a lot. Mostly to get away from our Pa,” he sighed. “He…he use to beat up on our Ma. When she died…he just went on down the line.” Merle had no idea why he was telling Nora this, but he wasn’t ashamed to share it with her. He hung his head as he continued. “It scared me, last night. I thought…I thought I’d become him. That the last memory you’d have of me would be…” His voice trailed off, remembering what happened.

Nora reached her hand out and placed it over Merle’s knee. His eyes followed her movement. Merle could feel the warmth from her small hand through the denim, and felt calm, at ease. He was very aware right now of the effect she had on him.

“Merle, if you were anything remotely like your father, you wouldn’t have let go,” she assured him. His eyes stayed glued to the hand on his knee. “You are not him.”

Merle closed his eyes, and nodded at her words. He had been so worried he screwed everything up, and that Nora would never forgive him. For her to be sitting here with him, telling him the opposite of everything he believed growing up, was difficult for him hear. Merle felt her move her hand away, and when he opened his eyes, Nora was looking out towards the water. For the few seconds she didn’t notice, Merle studied her profile; her softs cheeks slowly fading back to their normal color, her long, curled eyelashes, the kept waves of her golden brown hair pinned back on the sides, the plumpness of her lower lip.

“I should probably get back to Anna,” she turned to look at Merle, who quickly averted his eyes away from her.

“Uh right, right.” He agreed, getting up and offering his hand to Nora. They both helped each other brush off the tiny flakes of bark and grass that clung to the back of their clothes, and headed back through the wooded path.

Nora made sure Anna was all tucked in before gathering her things and heading to the bathroom to get ready for bed. On the walk up, she kept replaying Merle’s words in her head,  _“Ya got me.”_  She never really had anyone in her life before to rely on, not even her own mother, but she could hear the sincerity behind Merle’s words. For the first time in her life, Nora felt a sense of security, and she didn’t feel like a burden to Merle anymore.

She walked in through the back and down the hall to the bathroom. Nora went to turn the handle on the door when it opened from the other side. Her mouth hung open slightly as she was greeted by Merle.

“Oh, sorry Darlin,” he said smiling at her. He stood in the doorway of the bathroom in just his jeans, and holding his shirt in one hand. Nora gazed at his naked torso, and felt her mouth go dry. He was a well built man, probably from all the years working out in the fields. He wasn’t overly muscular, like those Mr. Universe men she had seen in magazines, but she could tell they were there. 

She could make out the different tones in his skin from wearing his wife beater out in the sun, his chest and stomach being slightly lighter than his arms. Her eyes moved down and noticed the lines on his stomach, hinting at the abs underneath, and then to his arms, which were twice the size of hers. Nora watched as the muscles in them flexed when he touched her arm slightly to maneuver around her and get out of the way.

Merle flung the shirt over his shoulder as he walked by. Nora turned her head slightly to watch him stroll back down the hall towards his room. The shirt covered most of his back, but when Nora looked, she could tell something was different. Dark lines, some lighter than others, peaked out behind the old button up. Nora let out a gasp before quickly closing the door to the bathroom, afraid that Merle might have heard her. She leaned against the door with her mind racing. It was one thing to hear Merle talk about his father beating him, but seeing the physical evidence of the abuse left Nora shocked.  _How could anyone beat their own child?_  Her mind flashed to her baby sleeping in the shed. Nora changed out of her day clothes and into her nightgown. Grabbing a towel from under the sink, she ran it under the cold tap and dabbed in on her heated face.

On her way out, she noticed a dim light peeking out from Merle’s cracked door. Walking by she was able to see him lying in his bed, a book rested on his stomach. She heard the crisp noise of a page turning when she passed. She walked back to the shed, aware of just how tired she was from the day. Nora got under the covers of the old bed, and placed a kiss on Anna’s forehead, her mind imagining what Merle was like at that age, as she fell asleep.  


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating. Finally got inspiration to continue this story again!

The tiny shed was covered in a colorful mess of skirts, dresses, and blouses as Nora dug through the drawers of the old dresser. She had thrown most of her wardrobe on the floor, searching for the only pair of blue jeans she owned. After the conversation with Merle underneath the willow tree, they both agreed to expand her role on the farm, now that there was some permanence to her and Anna’s stay.

Dropping Anna off at Doris’ for the day, Merle was going to take Nora out in the fields and suggested she wear something else besides her usual attire. Finally reaching the bottom drawer, Nora located the denim underneath a pastel blue shift dress. Taking off her skirt and slip, she slid the form fitting pants on. _Probably not the most appropriate attire, but it’ll have to do for now,_ Nora thought to herself. She would have to buy a “work” wardrobe next time they were in town. She found an old gray cotton shirt she used for painting to throw on, tucked it inside the high waisted jeans, and tied her shoulder length hair back with a red scarf.

Walking to the fields Nora cupped her hands over her eyes and looked out into the distance, but saw no sign of Merle. The red tractor sat idle in the middle of the field as if it had broken down unexpectedly, stopped between tilled and untilled soil. Hearing the sound of metal clanking together in the barn as she made her way back, Nora peered inside the old structure. Beams of light from the sun shone through the broken rafters above to the dirt covered ground. Abandoned stalls were stationed on either side, only one designated to hold farming equipment. Nora walked further into the barn, noticing an artificial light coming from the back. Turning the corner when she reached the final stall, she found Merle sitting on a metal stool. 

In front of him, a long thick board of wood was nailed to the wall as his makeshift workbench. Silver tools spread out all over the area, Nora watched as one of Merle’s hands reached for a small screwdriver. A click of metal sounded and Merle cursed under his breath. Not wanting to catch him off guard, Nora knocked on the beam of wood next to her and cleared her throat before calling out his name. Merle’s head swiveled around when he heard the thick knock, his fallen eyes lighting up when he saw Nora standing there. Spinning around on the stool seat, he noticed her odd choice in clothing and smirked.

“Ya sure them pants ain’t gonna split on ya?” he asked, noticing the fitted denim. Nora rolled her eyes.

“I didn’t have anything else,” she told him. “Gotta buy a different pair next time we’re in town.” Merle hummed in response.

“What’s that?” Nora nodded to the mess of tools and parts littered on the table.

“Ah,” Merle grumbled and rubbed a hand over his face. “Damn tractor keeps breaking down on me.” He swiveled back around as Nora approached the bench. “Think it must be the gear, keeps locking up. Was gonna have ya help me plant some more carrots, but ain’t got the soil ready.” Nora picked up the rusted metal cog Merle had been tinkering with.

“But since that’s not happenin, time to move on ta plan b,” Merle continued.

“What’s plan b?” Nora lifted an eyebrow.

“Weed pickin,” he smiled.

They headed out to the abundant fields, white plastic pails in hand. Merle said they were going to start with the farthest row of vegetation from the house and barn and work their way back. Reaching the edge of the fields they got down to work, pulling the tiny green leaves from the soil.

After a couple of hours being on her hands and knees, Nora was exhausted. They had only de-weeded a couple of rows, but Nora could already feel the ache in her lower back and red burned patches of skin on her neck and tops of her ears. She added a sun hat to her mental list of work supplies. In the next row over, Merle stood up, letting out a loud groan as he raised his arms above his head to stretch his back. 

“Ready to quit yet?” he hollered.

Nora finally unrooted the weed she had been working on for the last minute and threw it into the pail. Wiping her brow with the back of her hand she stood up to face Merle.

“No,” she answered with a determined look on her face.

Merle smirked at her and bent down to retrieve the army green tin he brought with them. Unscrewing the top he took a large swig of water and wipe his mouth with his arm. He handed it over to Nora, who grabbed the bottle and eagerly took a big gulp. The water wasn’t that cold, but it felt wonderful going down her dry throat, coating and rejuvenating her mouth. She would have tipped the whole thing back if she could, but only allowed herself one more good sip before giving it back to Merle. 

They continued on through the morning, slowly working their way weeding row after row, creating small talk to pass the time. Nora opened up to Merle about her past, when she found out she was pregnant and telling Rodger

“Guy sounds like a first class a-hole,” Merle commented through the vines of the tomato plants.

She told him about her mother kicking her out.

“Jesus, darlin. I’m sorry ya had to go through all that,” he said as they sat on the back porch taking a lunch break. Nora took a sip of her sweet tea and shrugged.

“It is what it is. I can’t stay mad at a dead woman forever.”

Merle opened his mouth to respond, but thought better of it. Her mother wasn’t his pa.

Feeling like they were in a better space than when she first came to the farm, Nora cautiously asked Merle about his past.

“You got out of here for a bit, didn’t you?” she questioned. Merle sighed as he used a small paring knife to trim the red apple he was holding from its skin.

“Yeah,” he nodded as his hands worked steadily. “As soon as I was old enough, I got out. Was gonna be a Marine.”

“No way?!” Nora said incredulously. She imagined Merle Dixon as many things, but a Marine wasn’t one of them. She couldn’t picture the burly man taking orders from someone else.

Merle finished peeling the apple, the skin curled into one long strand of red. He threw the coiled mass over the porch railing to let the birds eat. “Yep. Only lasted a couple months.”

“Really,” Nora faked surprise. “Insubordination?” she guessed.

Merle huffed a laugh while cutting out a wedge of the fruit and handing it to her. “Ya would think so,” he said taking a bite.

Merle looked out into the fields as he continued. “Turns out I got me a bad ear. Once they found out, I was kicked out faster than the devil in a church.” 

“So what did you do?” Nora asked. Merle wasn’t around during the time she found out about Anna and hadn’t been for awhile. Given their age difference, their timelines in Redwater never really synced up, until now.

“Ran around,” Merle replied. “Worked as a mechanic all across the state, got into some fights. Drank. A lot,” he admitted. “Wasn’t any plan, just had to get away from him.” 

Nora was silent as he continued.

“Got a call from Daryl couple years later saying our Pa had finally bit the dust. The town wanted to flatten the whole thing, build more houses or some shit.”

“So why’d you come back?” she asked him before she could stop herself. Nora mentally braced for his retaliation. Flashbacks of one of their first arguments in the kitchen popped in her head. Instead, she found Merle’s gaze still fixed upon the fields. He seemed to be in a different world, reflecting back on his past. He breathed a long, deep sigh before he continued.

“Didn’t have anywhere else to go. I was tired of bumming around with no purpose. I never hated the farming life, just my Pa.”

Nora watched as his blue eyes scanned the distance, how the sun shone into them and lit them up, but the pain behind them was still palpable. The way he was opening up to her, Nora got the impression that Merle had kept these things inside him for a long time.

“And I’d do anything to get a rise outta the people in this town,” he grinned. “I came back and them assholes couldn’t build their houses,” Merle got up to collect their plates. Nora noticed his attitude changed. One minute he was revealing personal information to her and the next he tried joking the whole thing off. It wasn’t the first time he had done it.

They returned to the fields in the early afternoon. Nora reached near the bottom of a large tomato plant to pick a weed, when she felt something cool slither by her hand. She let out a shriek as a small black snake scurried from the plant. Rising to her feet in a panicked haste, she lost her balance, tripping over the bucket full of weeds and falling on her back into another tomato plant. Her body just missing the stake the plant was growing around. Merle ran around the edge of the row a second too late to catch her. One of his long arms reached out to Nora as he bent down. Wrapping an arm around her lower back, he helped her sit up while his other hand gently untangled her golden locks from the leaves of the plant they were caught in.

“Ya okay?” he asked, tucking a long strand of de-tangled hair behind her ear.

“Yeah, just spooked by a garter snake,” Nora nodded her head in frustration and looked up at him. Merle’s hand moved slightly down her face, his thumb rubbing over the smudge of dirt that coated her cheek from the fall. As his coarse finger moved over her smooth skin, Nora’s body tingled with warmth, and she couldn’t take her eyes off of him.

Merle continued absently stroking her cheek, lost in the sparkling eyes staring back at him. Being this close to Nora, a flood of feelings came over him that he wasn’t used to. He had never opened up to anyone as quickly or easily as he had with her this afternoon, and she listened to him. Actually listened to him. Not the passive listening he always felt Daryl did when he got tired of Merle’s rambling. His heart began to beat faster and Merle’s eyes lowered to Nora’s mouth. He had to suppress the sudden urge to feel her soft lips against his.

“Uh, what do ya say we call it a day?” Merle cleared his throat. Dropping his hand from her face, he got up from the ground and lent a hand for Nora. “Been out in this sun enough for the day, and ya still gotta get cleaned up and pick up the kid.”

“Yeah, okay,” Nora whispered. She started walking down the path and turned around to see Merle still standing in place.

“Aren’t you coming?” she asked him.

“Nah, think I’m gonna work on that damn tractor some more,” he said picking up their buckets and walking in the direction of the barn.

___________________

Merle continued to tinker with the old tractor for next couple of days; satisfied when it would run for a day and beating the thing up when it would break down again. In between, he taught Nora how to plant seeds, spreading them out two finger widths apart and patting the soil down, how long to water, and how to check when things were ripe enough to harvest. Nora picked things up quickly, secretly admiring the praises Merle would give her after a hard days work. 

Standing in front of the kitchen sink, she was cleaning off some of the tomatoes and green beans they had picked the other day when a loud, mechanical groan sounded. Nora heard Merle’s yells followed by a loud crash. Looking out the kitchen window at the commotion, her stomach dropped when she saw the tractor on its side, but no Merle. Before Nora could even think, she dropped the handful of beans and ran out the back door.

“Merle!” she screamed as she headed towards the fields. “Merle, answer me!” 

Only the brushing of leaves moving with the wind filled the air.

“Damnit!” Nora muttered under her breathe. Every horrible scenario popped in her head as she maneuvered through the vines and roots and dirt to get to him. What if he broke something? What if he was permanently injured? What if he was dead?

“Merle!” she yelled over the intruding thoughts. Over her heavy breathes a low groan sounded and Nora’s heart leapt. She reached the overturned tractor and the smell of gas filled the air. One of the large front tires stilled turned in the air. Nora ran to the other side where she found Merle a couple feet away from the contraption. He was sprawled out on the ground. Dirt covered his upper body, while small specks of red seeped through his wife-beater. Nora fell to her knees and reached for his hand which had a good sized slit on the back. Merle hollered at her touch and Nora quickly released her grip. Afraid to touch him anywhere else, she called his name softy.

“Are you okay?” she asked him. Merle didn’t respond right away. His eyes still closed, his nostrils flared as he tried to control his rapid breathing. Slowly he opened his eyes, the glare of the sun shadowed by Nora’s soft face. For a split second, Merle was glad he had someone on the farm with him before he became aware of the pain his not-quite-as-young body was in.

“Been better,” he hoarsed out before giving a weak smile. Taking a deep breath, he managed to sit up but reached out for Nora with his other hand as the trees spun around him.

“We need to get you to a doctor,” Nora told him when Merle closed his eyes to keep steady.

“I’m fine,” he barked at her. “I ain’t going ta no doctor.”

Nora stared at him while her other hand gently brushed his quickly bruising wrist.

“Ah, shit!” Merle opened his eyes and yelled before he could stop himself.

“Please don’t fight me on this, Merle,” Nora stood up and moved to his other side. “You need someone to check your arm. You’re lucky your damn wrist didn’t get sliced off.”

Merle sighed. He knew she was right, but didn’t want to admit it. He’d rather go on with a bum hand than pay some asshole doctor money to treat it.

“Fine,” he said and let Nora help him to his feet. Merle internally cursed at his body when it seemed like every joint in his knees and back popped when he stood up. He was very aware of his worn torn carcass next to Nora’s body. He would never admit to her that half of his anger came from the embarrassment that he felt like utter shit from the fall, whereas when he was around Nora’s age he could have sprung right back up from it.

Nora removed his trusted rag from his back pocket and softly wrapped his wrist in it to stop some of the bleeding, and placed her arm around his waist for support on the walk to her car. Merle didn’t utter a word as they drove into the nearest town. When they reached the doctor’s office, they took Merle to the back while the nurse brought Nora paperwork to fill out.

“We’ll need your husband’s information,” the old woman stated.

“Oh, uh,” Heat rushed to her cheeks as she sheepishly tried to correct the old woman. “He’s…he’s not my husband.” The gray haired woman lifted a curious eyebrow at her.

“He’s, um, my employer,” Nora said.

“Well, fill out what you can. We’ll have to ask him for the rest.”

Nora stared at the clipboard and filled out what she could, including their address and telephone number. She wasn’t sure if Merle had a middle name, but she remembered his birthday from their conversations in the fields.

When she came to the ‘In Case of Emergency’ section there were two spaces. She filled in Daryl’s name and number as he was next of kin, and paused at the blank second entry. She tried to think of anyone else in Merle’s life that he may have mentioned, but she couldn’t think of anyone. Daryl was his only living relative and from what Merle had told her, he didn’t have many what you would call ‘friends’. Only his drinking buddies at the bar, which he didn’t go to anymore. 

Nora pressed the blue ink pen to the paper and began to write her name down. When she finished writing down her information, a funny feeling came over her. A couple months ago Merle was a complete stranger to her, and now here she was putting herself down as an emergency contact for him. Their relationship had definitely evolved, but to what, she wasn’t sure. Nora watched the permanent ink dry on the white page when the nurse called her from the waiting room.

She guided Nora down the short hallway to a door on the left. When the nurse opened it, Nora saw Merle sitting on the patient table with a sling wrapped around his arm. Seeing the door open, Merle turned to look at Nora and a soft smile formed on lips. His heart pumped faster when he saw her figure and his head felt lighter.

“His wrist was pretty badly cut up, so we had to put some stitches in it,” the doctor told her. “It’s also got a good sprain, so we slung him up and gave him some pills for the pain.” Nora nodded her head, relieved that his injuries weren’t more serious.

“He won’t be able to work until it’s all healed. Sounds like it was a nasty fall, he’s lucky this is all the damage.”

Merle could hear the doctor talking to Nora, but it sounded like mumbled gibberish. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her. He was one lucky son of a bitch that she came to work for him, and that she seemed to actually care about him. He watched her walk up to the table, how the harsh light from the ceiling hit her eyes but made them shine. He also noticed the dirt covering her blouse from helping him earlier and that a button had come undone near her chest. Merle smiled to himself again.

“How are you feeling?” Nora asked him. Her eyes examining his overall appearance with concern.

“Better than ever, darlin!” he beamed. Nora raised her eyebrows at his response. Clearly the painkillers had taken over Merle’s usually grumpy demeanor, and she let out a small laugh at his new attitude. She had never seen him act so loopy before.

“Ready to go home?” she questioned.

“With you?! Absolutely! I’d go home with ya everynight, baby.” Nora’s cheeks flushed at his statement.

“So he’s your employer, huh?” The nurse asked with a face full of questions.

“Uh, yep,” Nora replied and ushered Merle out as fast as she could before he could say anything else in front of the doctor and nurse.

On the car ride home, Nora could feel Merle’s blue eyes on her every now and then. He seemed to have calmed some from the ride, no longer boastful and joking with her. Instead, whenever she shifted her eyes towards him, Merle never looked away and just smiled.

“What?” she laughed as they neared the farm and she caught him staring at her again.

“God you’re beautiful,” he said unwavering.

Nora’s chest pounded, she felt a warmth run through her body at his words, and turned her face back to the road, letting out a nervous laugh.

“I think that’s probably the drugs talking,” she said.

“Maybe,” Merle said still staring at her. He shrugged his shoulders. “Maybe not.” 

By the time they reached the farm Merle had fallen asleep, head slumped against the passenger window. Turning off the engine, Nora shifted her body to face him. Biting her lower lip, she watched as Merle’s chest rose and fell, his soft snores filling the silence in the car. 

_Did he really mean it?_ she wondered.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So the song that is playing in this chapter is “I Want to be Wanted” by Brenda Lee. It took me forever to find an era appropriate song that I felt was needed for this scene. Hope it’s okay. And also, I know it’s probably unlikely for two people to fit on a tractor at the same time, but let’s suspend disbelief for a little bit? Thanks for reading!

“Your total is $1.50.” Nora told the balding old man. Digging into his khaki pants, held up by navy blue suspenders, the man fished out his money and handed it over.

“Thank ya so much, Miss,” he croaked out. “I do hope we’ll be seeing more of you. Nice change from the man usually here,” he winked at her. Nora gave a polite smile and turned around to the bed of Merle’s truck and grabbed some more vegetables to restock.

After Merle’s accident, Nora took over the farming duties, including driving two towns over into Greenwood for the weekend market. It was her third weekend there and she was finally getting the hang of things. The first time, Merle came with her to give prices on items and to help setup and breakdown the stand, which turned into small arguments between the two the entire day. Merle still acted like he didn’t have a hurt wrist and Nora kept having to keep her eye on him and the customers. She forced him to stay home the next time.

When the market ended, she boxed all the unsold produce back up into Merle’s old truck and folded up the small white table. Her total haul for the day was about ten dollars, which she knew would make Merle happy.

Nora found herself enjoying her role on the farm. No longer feeling like she was intruding on Merle’s life, she felt like they were sort of partners now. The farm their responsibility. She stopped by the dairy on her way home to get a pint of ice cream for them to celebrate with after dinner that night.

Pulling up the long gravel road, Anna and King ran up the hill with the truck to greet Nora.

“Mama!” Anna shouted at her over King’s barking.

“Hi, baby,” Nora answered. She slipped out of the driver’s seat and the two of them walked together to the back of the truck. “Were ya good for Merle today?” she asked.

“Yep. I got to pick the baby tomatoes.”

Nora smiled down at her daughter. Merle was going to get anyone he could out in the those fields while he was healing. Just as her mind thought about him, the rowdy farmer appeared from the front of the truck.

“How’d ya do, darlin?” he asked, adjusting the sling around his arm. A tick Merle had developed after being stuck in the thing for only a week.

“Not bad at all,” Nora responded and told him their total. Merle let out a happy holler and gave her a one armed hug, lifting and spinning her in the air for a couple seconds. He hadn’t forgotten about the car ride home from the doctor. As much as his brain was scrambled that day, he had meant what he said. Nora was the most beautiful woman he had ever met. It just took a good bump on his head to finally admit it to himself, and accidentally her. Merle wasn’t sure if Nora remembered or not, but he didn’t have the courage to bring it up.

Nora handed Anna the bag with the ice cream in it and yelled at her to put it straight in the freezer box as the little girl ran towards the house with the German Shepherd. Merle lifted the lightest box he found and helped Nora take the unsold produce back to the barn for storage.

When they finished, Nora told Merle she was going to head back to the shed for a second and would be back up to the house. Merle nodded at her as he took count of how much produce they had left. It angered him more than anything that he couldn’t be more help to her, only being able to pick a vegetable here and there. It amazed him that Nora took it all in stride, and he was very conscious of trying to control his temper around her. His anger only came out in the barn, nicks and knife markings covering one of the wooden beams the only evidence of his frustration. Nora’s dedication to the farm was worth far too much to him to go and ruin it.

They had dinner and ice cream on the back porch later that evening and Anna fell asleep on the faded wood, her head resting on the black and tan coat of her four-legged best friend.

“Ay, Bug,” Merle called to her. “Ya still alive down there?” he didn’t get a response and Nora laughed under her breathe.

“Well, I guess we better call it a day,” she said.

Merle smiled, putting out the butt of his cigarette with his boot. “Guess so.”

Nora picked up her daughter, whispered goodnight to Merle, and headed back down the pathway to their small dwelling. The sun set quickly as they left and Merle cleaned off the back porch as best he could, threw the leftovers out for King to eat, and went inside to get ready for bed. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed brown fur laying on the kitchen table. A stuffed teddy bear laid on its side, its beaded eyes staring back at him. Merle looked at the thing for a few minutes. The Dixon house never had toys in it, even when he and Daryl were kids. Unless you counted the chipped pieces of wood they would use as swords. Seeing something so normal in the abnormal farmhouse gave Merle a laugh. He may have hated the memories held in these walls, but the new ones were starting to outweigh the old.

Thinking the kid would want it for bed, he picked the bear up and headed down the now darkened path to the shed. He could see a dull light coming through the front door window and stopped in his tracks a few feet away. Nora stood in the middle of the shack, unbuttoning the top of her blouse. Merle scooted over by one of the oak trees and watched as her delicate hands slid down her body, button after button, revealing her white nylon bra. His grip on the bear tightened when Nora slid the thin fabric of her blouse off her shoulders. He couldn’t peel his eyes away from her, watching her maneuver around the small room. She turned herself away from where he knew the bed sat, and reached behind to unclasp the back of her bra. When she had the band undone, a strap slowly fell off her shoulder. Merle’s mouth went dry and he felt a tightness in his pants. Before he could see anything else he turned around, heading back towards the house. He set the bear back down on the table where Anna could see it in the morning and walked to his room. Sitting on the edge of his bed, Merle nervously adjusted the sling on his arm. Flashes of Nora’s bare skin running through his mind. He rubbed a hand over his face before laying down.

_Ah, Dixon, whatta ya doin?_ he thought to himself. _Ain’t no way she’s gonna want ya._

________________________

As August drew nearer, Nora took Anna into town to register her for Kindergarten at the elementary school. Entering the double red doors, the swift odor of old wood and tangy glue filled Nora’s head with nostalgia. In this building were some of the only happy memories she had of growing up in Redwater, before her mother went off the deep end, before her father passed away, and before Rodger showed up in her life. They walked into the front office hand in hand and a woman in her early fifties with thin, gray hair looked up from her typewriter when Nora introduced themselves and asked for a form. The woman gave her a knowing look, standing up from her desk and walking over to the metallic filing cabinet to grab a registration form.

Nora took Anna over to the line of chairs near the door of the office and began filling out the paperwork. She felt the cold eyes of the secretary on her as she wrote. Anna turned around in her seat and kneeled to look out the window of the office that led to the hallway. She rested her small arms on the ledge and looked up and down at the mostly bare beige walls. At her old school the walls were covered in bright papers with drawings from her and her classmates. She wondered if she would get to draw here too. Mama had mentioned she’d be starting school soon, but that it wouldn’t be like the daycare she was at in the city. There would be less kids in her class, but more kids of all different ages. She would go all day now and even get to ride on a bus like a big kid.

As Nora continued filling out Anna’s information, she noticed the secretary walk down the hall and whisper to an unseen person. Nora’s ears perked up when she heard her last name. The secretary and her acquaintance were apparently unaware that their whispered voices still carried down the hall.

“Buckley? Are you sure?”

“Mhmm. Came right in like no one would recognize who she was,” said the secretary.

“I never thought she’d come back here, and with the child,” the mystery voice continued.

“Ya know they’ve taken up at the Dixon farm, right? God only knows what goes on there.”

“That poor child.”

Nora gripped the black ballpoint pen tightly in her fist. No matter how much she tried to avoid and ignore the gossip, it always seemed to find a way to slip into her life.

“What they talkin about Mama?” Anna asked turning back around in her seat.

“Nothing baby,” Nora said softly.

The two women appeared back in the office a few minutes later, one carrying a manilla folder and some pencils in her hand.

“Ms. Buckley,” the secretary announced. “This is Mrs. Wells, she is the school’s counselor and will need to take your daughter back for the standard screening for Kindergarten.” 

“Oh, alright,” Nora replied. Anna jumped to her feet when the counselor asked if she was ready to do some exercises. The blonde tuft of curls waved back to her mother and disappeared down the hall. The old secretary went back to her desk, doing busy work while glancing over at Nora every now and then.

Not able to stand the silence or wandering eyes sitting in the office, Nora excused herself to the bathroom. She walked up and down the hallways, her heels echoing off the plaster walls. She wished the testing was done already, but not because she was worried for Anna. She knew her daughter was as smart as a whip and get on just fine at school. It was just frustrating having to hear the quiet rumours about living with Merle. Not once did he ever lay a hand on or raise his voice at Anna. It was quite the opposite, Nora thought, Merle doted on Anna. Whether he would admit to that or not was another question.

It angered Nora that the people in this town only thought of him as nothing more than a mirror image of his father. They didn’t know that his brother was his best friend, even though they quarreled often. They didn’t know about the willow tree he used to hide in to escape his father’s abuse. And they never saw how his blue eyes lit up whenever he talked about the farm. A smile formed on Nora’s lips as she thought about those eyes, bringing a small comfort to the rambling going on in her head.

“Excuse me, Miss,” the counselor called bringing Nora out of her thoughts. Nora turned around at the voice to see the woman standing in front of her with Anna at her side. “Your daughter did very well. She should be all set to start in a couple weeks.” Anna grinned widely at her mother and hopped over to her side.

“Great,” Nora replied. “Thank you.” She grabbed Anna’s hand and they walked out of the brick building into the sunlight. Both ready to head back to the farm after spending all day in town.

________________________

Before they knew it, the first day of school arrived. Anna woke up before Nora and was bouncing off the walls with excitement. It took Nora ten minutes longer to brush through and tie her daughter’s hair back for her first day. They had gone into town the week before and picked up a couple of new dresses for Anna, who decided to wear a navy blue dress with capped sleeves today. When she was all dressed, Anna sprinted up to the house for breakfast.

“Merle!” She screamed running into the kitchen. “I’m going to school today!”

Merle smiled at her over his coffee mug from his seat at the table. The kid’s smile was infectious, even at seven in the morning. His gaze moved from Anna to Nora, who walked in the door a few seconds later. Adjusting his sling, he smiled at her as she closed the kitchen door. Merle was itching to get out of the thing and wasn’t expecting it to take this long. He was dying to get back into his fields. After the tractor incident, Daryl had reached out to one of his customers who had mentioned he had a tractor he needed to get rid of. Apparently it wasn’t the newest John Deere model, but it wasn’t the rusted old piece of metal that almost crushed Merle to death. Daryl was stopping by later that day to bring it over.

Nora made them some eggs and toast for breakfast, while fixing a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for Anna’s lunch. Anna washed up in the bathroom and Nora checked her watch.

“Well we better get outside for the bus,” Nora told her. As time ticked closer, they both notice Anna became quiet. Slowly, the five year old got up from the wooden chair, suddenly the realization of going somewhere different finally hitting her. Nora handed her the purple tin box that held her lunch and Anna tiptoed towards the hallway when Merle held his good arm out, gently grabbing Anna’s sleeve and turning her to face him

“Don’t ya worry, Bug,” he told her warmly, and winked at her brining a smile to her face. Anna wrapped her arms around Merle’s stomach and walked down the hallway a little more confidently with Nora following behind. They walked down the gravel drive, King joining them, and waited for the school bus. Within a few minutes, the faint hum of a large engine caught their ears and the yellow machine appeared from the over the hill. As the bus drew nearer, the whispered conversation at the school a couple weeks before entered Nora’s head.

“Uh, listen baby,” she said bending down to Anna’s height and fixing her dress. “You may hear things around school about us, but I want you to know it has nothing to do with you, alright? You didn’t do anything wrong and don’t let anyone make you think you did.” Anna squinted her eyes, not quite fully understanding as the bus pulled up in front of them. “People like to talk about me, but I don’t want you to worry about it. You go get on that bus and make some friends and I’ll be waiting for ya when you come home, okay?”

“Ok, Mama,” Anna replied. She gave Nora a hug and started walking up the large steps of the bus. Turning around, Anna waved at her mother and then yelled goodbye to Merle. Nora turned her head around to see him standing at the edge of the wrap around porch, leaning against one the wooden beams. She hadn’t notice him come out, and watched him nod in response to Anna’s words.

When the bus kicked into gear and left a dusty path in its wake, Nora walked back up the hill towards the house and wiped at the tears that formed in the corner of her eyes. She didn’t think she would get that emotional over Anna starting school, but emotions were a funny thing. Meeting Merle on the front porch she forced a smile on her face looking at him.

“She’ll be fine,” Merle told her, leaving his spot from the porch and walking over to the front door.

“I know,” Nora nodded her head. “I just didn’t think it would hit me so hard.”

“Does it make ya want another one?” he asked holding the screen door open for her. “Heard that happens sometimes.”

Nora laughed lightly at his question. No one had ever asked her that before, most likely do to the fact that she was a single mother. She stared at the deserted road in front of them while thinking it over.

“Maybe,” she said with a sniff. “With the right person.” Nora ducked under Merle’s arm holding the screen door to get back inside. Merle didn’t follow her in the house, instead walking with King to the fields. Though he still couldn’t do much to help, just walking on the soil and being surrounded by the lush green crops helped ease his mind. Walking the rows, he would bend down every now and then, using his good hand to pick at a stray weed.

Not able to think of anything but Anna, Nora decided to clean the house to keep her mind busy. She spent the morning on the first floor and had just made her way up the staircase to the second. The spare bedroom on the right was littered with papers, books, and random household items that had seen better days. An old radio sat at the top of a bookshelf and Nora grabbed the pale blue rectangle and searched for an outlet. Plugging the cord in, a wave a static filled the small room. Turning the silver dial, the white noise was replaced with a monotone voice listing off the days news followed by the frantic screech of a man preaching the word of god. Nora fiddled with the dial until the aching melody of Brenda Lee’s voice filled the air.

_When I am kissed_  
_I want his lips to really kiss me_  
_When we’re apart_  
_I want his heart to really miss me_  
_I want to know he loves me so his eyes are misting_  
_That’s the way, I want to be loved_

Nora wandered around the room, deciding where to start first. She walked towards the window that faced out towards the fields, opening the ragged curtains to allow some sunlight into the room. She was about to turn away when Merle caught her eye. Nora watched him wander through the fields, King at his side. In his usual wife beater, he adjusted the strap of his arm sling before bending down to pick a deep red tomato. His sun kissed arm flexed as he pulled the bulb from the vine and inspected it before taking a bite. His strong, stubbled jaw moved slowly as he savored the sweet taste. Nora watched as his thick body continued to maneuver through the vines, admiring the way his jeans hugged his thighs and bottom when he bent down again.

_Oh god Nora, stop ogling_ she thought, but couldn’t turn her eyes away. Merle fascinated her. His rough exterior hiding his kindness from the outside world. Nora thought about all the times he came to her aid since she’d been here and how he treated Anna almost as if she were his own child. She felt a warmth run through her body. The same warmth she felt in the car ride home from the doctor. Merle had called her beautiful and she wanted to know if he meant it. She hoped he had meant it she admitted to herself.

_I want someone to share my laughter and my tears with_  
_Someone I know I’d love to spend a million years with_  
_Where is this someone somewhere meant for me_

As if he knew he was being watched, Merle turned his head towards the house, his eyes scanning the old building and Nora scooted away from the window like a child with their hand caught in the cookie jar. She walked to the opposite side of the room where papers laid scattered on the floor and picked them up. Going through them she started to organize them into a trash and keep pile. When she had a good amount of keep papers, she scanned the area to find an empty space to place them.

The bottom drawer of a small desk hidden in the corner was stuck halfway open. Nora went to jiggle it free, but being caught on an angle, the drawer was not budging. She tugged one more time when it finally slipped out and a scrunched up sepia toned paper came with it. Nora unfolded the paper and saw an image of two boys. A crease ran down the middle of one boy with short cropped hair. He was hanging from a tree in a light colored shirt, probably no older than five and a hint of a smile on his face. However, it was the older boy that caught Nora’s attention. He wasn’t much older than twelve, barefoot and shirtless, baggy overalls covered his body. A familiar looking scowl set on the young man’s face and a mass of dark curls covered his head. He leaned against the tree, unimpressed and with folded arms. There was no denying the familiar glare in the boy’s eyes as Nora brought a hand to her mouth and stared at the younger Merle.

Her first thought was how adorable he was, given the stern look. A thin ringlet of hair brushed against his left eye and it reminded her of Anna’s hair. _God, our kids would have the curliest hair on the planet._ Nora’s eyes widened as the thought passed through her mind and she set the photo down in the drawer, along with her organized stack of papers, and closed it. She walked back towards the window to see if Merle was still watching the house, like he could read her mind and knew what she was thinking, but she couldn’t see him anywhere. He must have gone into the barn. The sound of squealing brakes brought Nora out of her train of thought and she glanced at her watch. She was surprised at how fast the day had gone by and hurried down the staircase to greet her daughter back from school.

Shortly after Anna arrived home, a red tractor appeared from down the road. Soon the mess of hair that was Daryl came into view as he rode the tractor up the hill of the front yard and back towards the barn.

“Well, here she is,” he told Merle shutting the engine off and hopping down.

“Mm.” Merle responded. As much as his old tractor was a piece of shit, it was his piece of shit and he wasn’t the biggest fan of change. It also didn’t help that he only had one good arm at the moment. They left the tractor to go inside for a late dinner, all four sitting at the table listening intently as Anna talked about her first day of school. She had made a new friend name Carly, whose family took over the bookstore last year.

When they finished, they all walked back outside to look at the new machine, while Merle carefully climb into the driver’s seat. The cushioned bottom was a far cry from the curved seat of metal from the old tractor. This one even had a back to the seat. Merle rested against it while running his hand over the black steering wheel. Maybe this one wouldn’t be so bad. His eyes roamed over all the different levers and gears before glancing up at his audience. He noticed Nora’s lips curved halfway up in a smile as she watched him. She and Anna walked up to the new tractor looking it over.

“Watch out for them rippers back there, Bug” Merle called over his shoulder to Anna as she walked around to the back of the tractor.

“I will,” she acknowledged, staying far away from the row of long, sharp pieces of metal attached.

“So ya ready for your lesson?” He turned his head back around towards Nora, who looked up at him in confusion.

“Excuse me?”

“Come on darlin, as far as anyone knows I’m outta commission for the foreseeable future and I need these fields dug so we can plant more seeds.” Merle rested his arm against the steering wheel waiting in the silence for Nora’s reply.

“Alright, fine.” she agreed and walked towards the tractor, standing near the step waiting for Merle to get up. “Aren’t you moving?” she asked.

“I ain’t letting ya drive this thing alone.”

“Then what am I supposed to do?” Nora folder her arms.

“Climb on up.”

“What?!” Nora remarked incredulously. “Merle, there’s no room!”

Sitting up straighter in the seat, Merle spread his legs out further creating a small pocket of space between them. “Sure there is.” he replied.

Nora glared at him, wondering if this was a joke. She looked around to make eye contact with Daryl, but he had been whisked off by Anna who wanted to show him all her school supplies back in the house. Nora stood frozen in place not sure what to do. Part of her wanted to climb up. But the other part of her, the part she tried not to acknowledge, was flustered at the idea of practically sitting on Merle’s lap.

“This doesn’t seem very safe, ya know?“

“Only got so much daylight left, darlin. Ya gonna let my fields die or not?” Merle hollered.

Nora’s eyes turned to slits as she took the first step up on the tractor while Merle gave her a toothy grin. Making sure to watch out for his bad arm, Nora squeezed herself between the steering wheel and Merle. Smoothing out the denim jeans she was accustomed to wearing now, Nora held her breath and slowly sank down on the sliver of seat visible between Merle’s long legs. Immediately, she felt the warmth radiating from his body on her back. Merle tucked his bad arm close to him and sat up straighter on the seat to give Nora some more room. She glanced back at him, her concerned eyes reiterating her statement only a couple minutes ago.

“We’ll be fine, darlin. Just gonna drive for a couple minutes, ain’t like I’m asking ya to plough the whole field.”

Trusting Merle, Nora turned back around. “This is just like driving your truck, right?” she asked.

“Almost,” Merle replied finally getting situated. “‘Cept this thing’s got a little more bells and whistles to it.” He pointed around Nora’s body to a gold key. “Right there’s ya ignition.” Then pointed down. “Here’s ya clutch and brake, and over there is the gear shift. This thing here’s the draft control for the ripper and controls the depth for even ploughing.”

Nora nodded her head taking it all in. Merle shifted the gear into neutral and told her whenever she was ready to release the break, press down on the clutch, and start the ignition. The tractor came to life and Merle quickly placed his hand on Nora’s thigh to balance himself. The engine lurched them forward down the long field. Nora tried to focus solely on driving, and tucked her hair behind her ear to keep from blowing in the wind, and Merle received a pleasant aroma of strawberries in his face.

“Ya can press down on the clutch some to switch gears if ya want,” he patted her leg to get her attention over the loud humming of the engine. Nora nodded her head that she understood and they picked up a little speed, distancing themselves from the house. Her body was on fire, the result of a culmination between the summer heat, the vibrations of the tractor, and Merle’s strong body jostling behind her. She bit her lip as she came to the end of the row and Merle rubbed her leg again, instructing her on how to tightly turn the machine back around. As he talk closely to her ear, Nora could feel his husky voice travel through her whole body like the burning warmth of alcohol. 

Satisfied in what he saw, Merle let her park the tractor and turn off the ignition and throttle. “Ya did good.” he said.

“Thanks,” Nora muttered as her nervous eyes wandered. The sun had begun setting on their little test drive, casting the sky in a light pink hue with soft hints of orange tucked behind the clouds over the fields. “Oh, wow” she exclaimed as she took in the scenery. Merle followed her gaze and looked at the beautiful expanse as well.

“Yeah,” he agreed in a whisper. A few moments later his hand that was on her thigh travelled up and slowly started stroking her arm. Nora did not deny his advances. His touch prickled her skin with goosebumps and Nora held her breath as she felt him move closer to her, his nose brushing over the side of her neck. She leaned into his caress and Merle’s arm wrapped around her waist, bringing her closer to him. 

“Merle?” Nora’s quivering voice called out. She had to know if this all was real or if she was just imagining everything.

“Yeah?” he answered, his hand still firmly wrapped around her waist.

Nora lowered her head, she didn’t have enough confidence to look at him while she asked him the question that had continuously been on her mind. “Uh, do you… do you remember the ride home from the doctor? After you hurt your wrist? You were kinda-”

“I meant it,” Merle cut her off knowing exactly what she was bringing up. He felt her body exhale the long breathe she had been holding.

“You did?” she asked. Nora’s voice was low and her head still bent. She couldn’t bear to look into those blue eyes, afraid they might somehow betray the words Merle had just spoken. Merle removed his arm from her waist and his hand moved under her chin, gently nudging her face up so he could look at her. Nora bit her lip, lifting her eyes slowly to meet his, and Merle nodded his head. The setting sun reflected in his eyes, illuminating the tiniest hints of yellow buried within the blue, and Nora knew he wasn’t lying. Merle leaned his head closer to Nora and she felt her heartbeat pick up. Her eyes watched his lips as they came closer to her own and she closed her eyes with anticipation.

“Hey Merle!” Daryl yelled from yard separating the fields from the house. Jumping, the voice startled both Merle and Nora, popping the intimate bubble they had found themselves in. Merle closed his eyes in frustration.

“Yeah?” he screeched back, craning his neck around to give his brother the ugliest scowl he could muster up at the moment.

“The doc’s on the phone. Wants ta make an appointment with ya ta get them stitches out.”


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve had this chapter planned for like months (maybe almost a year) and didn’t realize until yesterday how almost holiday appropriate it was? Although, I’m envisioning the timeline somewhere around the end of September, so not quite Halloween. 
> 
> **Warnings: Some spoilers for the movie Psycho, so if you somehow haven’t seen, or don’t know the twist ending to an almost 60 year old movie, you’ve been warned.**

The day Merle was given the all clear, he hurled himself back into the fields. His arm ached every now and then, but he refused to relax. Everyone was busy on their own schedule as summer finally seemed to be drawing to a close. Anna and Nora’s mornings became less frantic as they fell into a routine, with Anna still able to gather eggs from the coop before breakfast. They had everything down to a science and knew exactly what time the bus would be out front.

The sudden lack of spare time also allowed Merle to avoid the eventual conversation with Nora about what happened on the tractor. It was the only thing on his mind as he tended to the fields, how close he was. It was like an electric force pulling them together before Darylina ruined it. Dummy couldn’t ever take a hint. Merle wasn’t sure how to bring it back up, or if Nora even wanted him to since she never talked about it again either. In a way, he was almost content to never talk about it again. Merle never understood why he was this way when he knew that wasn’t what he wanted. He could feel Nora slipping from him as the days went by, and the thought of that made him angry. Merle threw a rotten tomato as hard as he could towards the woods, and sighed. Distracted in his thoughts, he didn’t hear the swooshing sound of the plant leaves getting closer.

“Hey,” Nora called.

“Shit!” Merle whispered and whirled his head around at her voice. His sudden turn causing Nora to take a step back.

“Sorry, did I scare you?”

Merle huffed a laughed. “What?” Aw, nah darlin. Ya didn’t scare me.” He cleared his throat and puffed out his chest, while his heart rate started to even out on the inside. Nora raised a brow at him.

“Uh, what did ya need?” he asked.

“I was just seeing how much longer you were gonna be out here,” she responded. “I was gonna get a roast started since Anna will be home soon.”

“Jesus,” Merle rubbed a hand over his sweat drenched face. “Is it that time already?”

“Mmhm.”

“Ya know, sometimes I don’t even know what day it is?” he joked.

Nora gave him a short smile while she folded her arms. “Well, you’ve been pretty busy,” she answered.

Merle could hear the forced kindness in her voice. It stung his heart. His eyes fell and he stared at his dirt covered boots while nodding his head. The awkward silence of their first encounters seemed to be breathing new life again.

“Well, I guess I better get back to the house,” Nora said softly and Merle watched as her shadow slowly moved away from him. _Ya gonna lose her for good if ya don’t do something, Dixon,_ his mind yelled at him.

“Wait!” Merle called and jogged up the row of green vegetation. Nora stopped to let him catch up. All of their conversations since the tractor had been brief, nothing lasting longer than a few minutes. She wondered what was so important now.

“I, uh wanted to thank ya for everything you did while I was outta commission,” he smiled.

“Oh,” Nora said flatly. “You’re welcome.” She moved to head back towards the house when she felt Merle’s warm hand wrap around her upper arm, gently pulling her back.

“No, uh, what I meant was…um,” Merle’s hand moved from Nora to scratch the back of his head while he thought of the right words. “When was the last time ya seen a picture?”

Nora shrugged her shoulders.

“Um, I…I’d like ta take ya, if you’ll let me, this weekend. They finally showing that new Hitchcock one over in Greenwood.” Merle held his breath as he waited for her to respond.

Nora furrowed her brows as she thought Merle’s words over. He hadn’t so much as complimented her since the tractor incident. A part of her thought Merle might have changed his mind after that day, that their relationship had become too real so he backed off. She watched his mannerisms while thinking it over, noticing how he bit his lower lip and his eyes almost resembled that of a puppy dog with his brows lifting and creasing at an angle. She was still a little upset with him, but she couldn’t deny she wanted to go.

“What about Anna?” she asked.

“Daryl could watch her or something,” Merle immediately replied. “I take that as a yes?” Nora smiled again, this time with a softness in her features and a hopefulness in her eyes, and nodded her head.

“It’s a date then,” Merle remarked and walked with her to the farmhouse. The fields had been tended to enough for the day.

——————————————–

Nora stood in front of the small sink in the shed, holding her compact mirror in one hand and adjusting the strands of her unruly hair with the other. The lamp near the kitchenette held the best light and she stuck the mirror further out to see as much of herself as she could. She had pinned her waves back on both sides and let the rest hang loose, hitting just past her shoulders. Nora moved her head back and forth and up and down, making sure the little makeup she did put on hadn’t smudged. She had coated her lashes in a deep black mascara and painted her lips with a soft red to contrast against the blush colored, tea length dress she decided to wear. Her eyes caught Anna, sitting on the bed with a smile on her face watching her. A knock at the door cut through the silence and Anna ran over to let Merle in.

“Merle!” she greeted him wrapping her arms around his waist.

“Hey Bug, you and ya Mama ready?” he asked.

“Yep,” Nora answered while turning around and closing her compact. She walked over to the small table and placed it in her coin purse then walked up towards the two. Merle’s smile grew as she neared, his eyes roamed from the top of her head down to her feet and he tucked his hands in his back pockets.

“Hi,” he grinned while his shoulders swayed back and forth and his blue eyes finally landed back on Nora’s.

“Hi,” she smiled softly. Her full cheeks turning a slight pink hue. For the briefest moment it was just them.

“Why can’t I go to the movie?” Anna whined, breaking the bubble Merle and Nora found themselves in once more.

“Because this is a grown up movie, baby,” Nora said. She walked back to the table and grabbed the white canvas bag she had packed Anna’s stuff in. “You remember me telling you that. Ya gonna go over to Doris and Marty’s house tonight and have dinner.” Anna sighed and pouted as she walked out of the shed door and towards the parked vehicles, kicking at whatever piece of nature fell in her path.

“We’ll go see a cartoon soon, Bug. Alright?” Merle tried to reason with the five year old. He didn’t even think Anna might be jealous about them going somewhere without her. He clearly still had a lot to learn about kids.

They loaded up in Merle’s truck and headed into town. When they got to Doris’ house, Anna seemed to perk up a bit. The warm, sweet scent of fresh baked chocolate chip cookies hit their noses as the front door opened and Doris ushered them in. Nora knew Anna would be spoiled rotten here, but she didn’t mind. In fact, Anna managed to talk Doris into eating a cookie before dinner just to make sure they tasted good.

“So what show are you going to?” Doris asked with enthusiasm while walking Nora and Merle to the door.

“Oh, that new Hitchcock one,” Nora replied.

“Oh my,” the older woman responded. “The magazines say it’s suppose to be terrifying.”

Merle waved a passing hand at her. “Ain’t nothing that can scare a Dixon,” he boasted. Nora smiled to herself at his words, thinking about the other day when Merle jumped when she called him.

“We should be back around nine thirty or so,” Nora replied as they walked out to the porch.

“Oh take your time dear, no rush,” Doris waved them goodbye.

——————————————–

The ride over to Greenwood was passed with anticipated talk about the movie. It had finally made its way down to the small towns of America and they both wondered how scary it would be. The drive-in was half full by the time Merle pulled into the large expanse. The gravel crunched underneath the tires as they slowed and turned into a spot near the back. As Merle turned the ignition off an advertisement with dancing bags of popcorn, hotdogs, and cups of soda appeared on the giant screen, illuminating the truck in red and blue hues.

“Ya want something ta eat? Im starvin,” Merle asked and Nora agreed. Before hopping out of the truck, he cranked the driver side window down and the brisk night air filled the cab. Merle reached for the round speaker attached to the post and hung it on the door as he got out. With Merle’s broad frame gone, the cool air sent a shiver down Nora’s spine. She folded her arms over each other as goosebumps started to appear, but they only became worse as the screen went black and suddenly sharp, franic, string notes began to play through the metal speaker. A few minutes later, Merle returned with a large bag of buttery popcorn and two cokes. He handed Nora the beverages through the open window before getting back in.

“Music’s kinda creepy ain’t it?” he stated. 

“Uh hunh,” Nora responded while reaching for a handful of popcorn. They munched on the snack and slurped their drinks as the credits continued to roll. When the screen finally landed on a woman in her lingerie reclining in bed with a shirtless man standing next to her, Merle let out a low whistle.

“This is gonna be some movie,” he whispered. Merle continued to give his own commentary as the film went on to Nora’s enjoyment.

“Atta girl,” he hollered when Marion Crane packed her bags and the forty thousand dollars.

Nora asked for some more popcorn and Merle held the bag in the middle of them, waiting for Nora to reach her hand out. When she did, he pulled his away and chuckled.

“Merle!” Nora laughed at his antics. She tried again and Merle pulled away. Giving a huff, Nora tried for a third time and when Merle stuck his arm out, this time he let her grab a handful of the salty treat. After taking a sip of the sweet, syrupy soda a chill ran through her body and Nora folded her arms again, rubbing her hands up and down her expose skin.

“Ya cold?” Merle asked as he glanced over at her sitting in the passenger seat.

“Just a little.”

“Come here,” Merle set the bag of popcorn in his lap and raised his right arm, resting it along the top of the bench seat. Nora looked over at him and bite her lip. Slowly, she slid across the faded tan plastic. Moving to the middle seat, Nora smoothed out the skirt of her dress when Merle’s arm slid around her. The warmth from his calloused hand running up and down her arm soon had Nora relaxed and comfortable. While Merle absentmindedly stroked her arm, Nora took the bag of popcorn from his lap and started to munch on a few pieces. With his other hand, Merle reached over to try and grab some and when she saw him out of the corner of her eye, Nora moved the bag at the same time. A smile creeped on her face.

Merle bellowed a laugh. “Alright, I deserved that.”

Soon they became engrossed in the movie that had taken an eerie turn when the woman stopped at an almost abandoned motel. The popcorn was tossed to the side as the suspense kicked in. The lack of music playing on the screen made Nora uneasy and without thinking, she placed a nervous hand on Merle’s knee.

The silence in the air was deafening and Nora’s grip tightened as the blurred image of the bathroom door opened and a shadowy figure neared the shower. Nora felt Merle’s arm stiffen as the figure came closer and closer. When the curtained opened and the shrilling music started to play, Nora jumped and Merle’s hand clamped down on her side.

“Oh shit!” he yelled as the woman was stabbed to death in quick flashes. Screams erupted from the surrounding vehicles at the terror on the screen, and Nora closed her eyes until the music subsided. Her heart pounded against her chest and she could still feel Merle’s grip on her.

“What kinda movie did you take me to?” she turned to face him. Merle just stared at the screen, wide eyed with his mouth opening and closing trying to find words, but nothing came out. _Nothing scares a Dixon, huh?_ Nora smirked to herself. They spent the rest of the movie in each other’s embrace with Nora eventually resting her head on Merle’s plaid covered shoulder. When Detective Arbogast met his doom, they jumped in unison again.

Neither spoke as the screen faded to black and they waited for the line of cars leaving to die down before Merle started the old truck. Both lost in their own thoughts about what they just watched.

“I liked it,” Nora finally said as they traveled down the dark stretch of road connecting Greenwood to Redwater.

“Ya did?” Merle asked. He glanced over to Nora’s shadowy frame and then back at the dimly lit road, amazed at her words.

“Mmhm, it was different,” she responded.

“Yep, it was,” he agreed.

_So are you._ The thought flitted through Merle’s head as they passed the worn down sign welcoming them back to Redwood.

——————————————–

They stopped at Doris and Marty’s to pick up a zonked out Anna. Dressed in her purple night shirt and pants, the little girl was curled up on the couch with her favorite stuffed puppy dog tucked underneath one arm. Nora scooped her up in her arms and she and Merle gave whispered ‘thank yous’ and ‘goodbyes’ to the older couple. Merle opened the passenger side door for Nora and helped her get in, waiting until both her and the kid were settled before shutting it.

The ride back to the farmhouse was quiet so as to not disrupt Anna’s sleep and when Merle parked in the grassy area, he hopped out and took her from Nora’s arms.

“Here,” he gestured. “I got her.” They carefully transferred the tired girl from Nora’s lap to Merle’s arms, trying their best not to wake her. Anna’s heavy eyes fluttered open a few times through the exchange, but she quickly nuzzled into the crook of Merle’s neck and fell back asleep.

Nora walked in front of him to open the door to the shed and Merle gently laid Anna on the rickety mattress and pulled the covers over her. They walked back outside, and Nora shut the door quietly. Out in the open air, she looked up at Merle while tucking her unruly strands of hair behind her ear. From the light of the full moon, she could see the prominent outline of his strong jaw, and his blue eyes had a hypnotizing glow to them.

“I had a nice time tonight,” she commented, as she pushed her hair away again while the breezy night continued to undo her efforts.

“Yeah, me too,” Merle agreed. “Should do it again sometime.”

Nora nodded her head and smiled.

“Uh, I was thinking,” he started again and paused.

“Yeah?” Nora urged him on, fixing another flyaway strand. Merle lifted his hand and tucked her hair behind her ear, his hand cupping her cheek. He forgot what he was going to ask as he got lost in Nora’s eyes. Suddenly, he felt like he was back on the tractor, she was so close to him again. 

“Daryl ain’t around is he?” he whispered as his thumb stroked the soft skin of her cheek. Nora shook her head as her heart began to pick up a fast rhythm. Her eyes glanced to Merle’s lips as he quickly licked them and his face inched closer to her own. A feeling of deja vu came over her for a split second, thinking something would interrupt them again, but the idea went away as quickly as it came when Merle’s lips connected with hers. Nora closed her eyes and sighed at the warmth that ran through her body. Merle’s slightly chapped lips glided over hers and Nora’s body awakened for the first time in years. The electricity flowing between them couldn’t be ignored and Merle let a groan of satisfaction slip from his mouth. Nora wrapped her arms around Merle’s neck, running her hands through the short curls at the base of his neck.

Remembering what he was going to ask, Merle reluctantly broke away from her lips to ask Nora what he had intended.

“Uh, listen,” he started, still in a haze. “I was thinking, the nights are gonna start getting pretty cold out here soon, and I don’t want the kid getting sick. I was thinking…” Merle paused again and cleared his throat. “I want ya both to come move into the house.”

Nora’s mouth fell open. “Really?” she asked.

Merle nodded his head.

Nora smiled and tugged him closer to continue where they left off moments ago. Merle’s hand snaked around Nora’s waist while his other dared to creep lower, resting on her bottom. A faint moan escaped Nora’s mouth. Both needing a breath, they broke apart again huffing in the night air. Merle could feel the blood beginning to flow below his waist, but knew nothing would happen tonight.

“Well, guess we better call it a night. Gotta a lot to do tomorrow,” he said before he could make a fool of himself.

“Ok,” Nora smiled and slowly dropped her arms from him. She turned to open the shed door and paused with her hand on the knob.

“Merle?” she called.

“Yeah?”

Nora walked towards him and lifting on her tiptoes placed a soft, quick kiss to his lips. “Goodnight,” she whispered.

“Night, sugar,” he grinned.

“Sugar? No more darlin?” Nora joked.

“Ya always be my darlin, but I don’t think I’m ever gonna get enough of ya sugar…sugar.”

Nora’s cheeks flushed with warmth and slight embarrassment from the new nickname. “Night,” she giggled and pushed Merle’s chest playfully.

She changed into her nightgown and joined Anna on the bed, but found herself unable to fall asleep. Her thoughts filled not with the terror of a mentally unstable killer, but of the rugged, grumpy farmer who gave her a chance when she needed it most, and somehow snuck his way into her heart.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I’m the worst at updating this fic on a regular basis, but finally another chapter! Fair warning, still no smut cause I’m taking my damn time. (AKA: I’m still trying to figure out the gray areas between all the concrete scenes I have planned for this story, and it’s hard lol) Anyway, thanks for reading!

“Where the hell am I supposed ta sleep now?” Daryl asked from the bottom step.

“On the couch… where ya belong,” Merle huffed from the middle of the staircase. The old mattress from the shed separating them. They carried the less than firm bed up the stairs and into the second bedroom that Nora had cleaned out to the bare bones.

“Where ya want this, sugar?” Merle asked her as he and Daryl came through the door.

“Oh, um, over by the window is fine,” Nora told him. She had been cleaning out the cluttered room all morning, throwing away more than she had the last time. Daryl and Merle set the mattress on its frame and scooted it up towards the corner.

Through the second floor window, they all watched as Anna wheeled a wagon full of her toys over to the house.

“Why don’t ya give her a hand?” Merle suggested to Daryl and the younger Dixon left the room with a grunt. Once he was gone, Merle looked over at Nora with a mischievous glint in his eyes. He grabbed her hand as he sat down on the bed, bringing Nora with him. She laughed as she landed in his lap.

Merle captured her lips with his while his hands stroked up and down her sides. Their kiss slowed as it continued. Merle’s tongue swiped over Nora’s bottom lip with caution, and she granted him access to her mouth as her arms wrapped around his neck. He hadn’t told Daryl yet about them, though Merle knew he wouldn’t be surprised. But sneaking a kiss here and there while he was around helping out brought a youthful excitement to Merle that he hadn’t fell in decades.

Merle’s tongue swirled around Nora’s and he let out a low grunt when she adjusted her position on his lap. The old mattress creaking underneath them brought multiple visions to Merle’s mind but they were cut short by the whine of the screen door opening. Nora pulled away from his warm lips when she heard Anna and Daryl heading up the staircase. Arms still wrapped around his neck, she gave the older farmer one more brief kiss before getting up from his lap. Picking up a dusting rag Nora turned her head back towards Merle, his cheeks flushed in a rose hue while his hand stroked over his chin, still in a haze from their short lived make out session. She smiled at him, feeling her own full, warm cheeks as well.

“Mama,” Anna called from the top of the stairs as Daryl carried her wagon of toys in the next bedroom. “I gotta find a place for all of them!”

“Duty calls,” she sighed.

Merle gave her a brief smile. “Yeah, I better go help Daryl with the rest before he decides ta just hop on his bike and leave.” He rose from the bed and followed Nora as she headed towards the door. Walking over the threshold his hand snaked down Nora’s backside, giving her rear a playful pinch. A yelp escaped from her mouth and she swatted the dusting rag at Merle, catching his shoulder as he galloped down the stairs with a laugh.

Later that evening they all gathered in the kitchen for dinner. Exhausted by the day’s events, the usual chatter over the meal was filled with nothing but the chirping of the birds outside. Merle had asked Nora to pass the bread and Daryl noticed his brother’s hand linger as Nora handed him a piece. He smirked to himself watching the two; Merle thought he was able to pull things over him, but Daryl always caught on to his brother’s secrets eventually.

As the sun began to set, Nora walked with Daryl out to the front porch while Anna had Merle make her a plate of scraps to feed King.

“I kinda feel bad,” she told the younger Dixon.

“‘Bout what?” Daryl furrowed his brows as he turned around on the second to last step.

“Taking your room.”

He let out a rare smile while listening. “Don’t be. I’m just glad Merle finally got some sense knocked into him.”

Nora giggled as she folded her arms in the cool twilight. “Yeah,” she muttered, agreeing with him.

“Besides, been wonderin how long it was gonna take till ya two got together.”

“What?” Nora’s eyes grew wide at his statement. Daryl huffed a laugh and stuck his hands in his pockets. He kinda liked watching the usually cool headed Nora panic at his statement.

“Don’t worry, you can hold a poker face. Merle ain’t as sly as he thinks he is. Saw how he was lookin at ya today. Don’t think I’ve ever seen him look at someone like that in his whole life.”

Nora bit her lip as Daryl talked about his brother. Her heart fluttered to hear his words. They seemed to comfort her, knowing that someone else was able to see whatever was blooming between her and Merle.

“Real glad ya two found each other,” he muttered. Nora smiled at him but the silence that fell between them set Daryl on edge. He said a quick goodbye and shuffled off towards his bike.

“Thanks for helping today!” Nora hollered at him.

The roar of his motorcycle sent Merle rushing out the screen door. “What?!” he yelled at his brother. “Ya ain’t gonna say bye?”

When Daryl came down the gravel path he lifted a hand and stuck his middle finger up in the air, leaving a cloud of dust in his path. Merle chuckled at the gesture while walking up behind Nora and wrapping his arms around her middle. Placing a kiss in the crook of her neck, Merle rested his chin on Nora’s shoulder while they watched Daryl disappear over the hill.

“He knows,” she said to Merle.

“Knows what?” he lifted his head to look at her.

“About us,” she smiled.

Merle nodded his head. “Of course he does.”

——————————————–

A few days later Merle woke before the sun even peaked its luminous head over the fields. Rubbing his blue eyes with one hand, he lifted the other above his head letting out a long yawn while he stretched his muscles. When his eyes adjusted to the dark room, he immediately noticed a sliver of yellow light seeping through the bottom of his closed door and the soft murmuring of voices from beyond.

Hearing what clearly sounded like a cough and a small whine, Merle grabbed his pair of jeans from the day before, slipped them on over his boxers, and opened the door. Glancing down the hall he found the source of light coming from the white painted bathroom door that was opened just an inch. Merle’s bare feet padded down hall wondering what was going on. Usually around this time in the morning, Nora and the little one were still asleep.

Merle braced one hand on the wall and the other on the bronze doorknob. Peeking a blue eye through the crack, he found Nora in her white nightgown, sitting on the floor with her back against the wall. A flushed face Anna sat next to her. The little girl was breathing heavy through her mouth and started coughing again. Nora ran a soothing hand up and down her daughter’s back while whispering calming words to her.

“What’s goin on in here?” Merle cracked the door open enough to stick his head in. Nora turned to face him, her dreary eyes looking as though she wanted nothing more than to sleep but couldn’t.

“Anna caught something from school,” she sighed. “We’ve been up all night.”

Merle took a look over at the five year old slumped against Nora. One of her beloved stuffed animals was clutched in her embrace as another coughing spell hit her.

Merle walked away from the bathroom and returned a minute later with a glass of water in his hand. He gave the glass to Nora who held it for Anna as she took a sip to help calm her throat down.

“Thank you,” she told Merle. “Do you mind watching her for a second? I have to go call the school.”

Merle rubbed the back of his neck before agreeing and letting Nora out of the bathroom. He was immediately brought back to his youth when a small Daryl would get sick. Merle was the only one who cared enough to take care of his baby brother, sometimes even resorting to swiping a bottle of aspirin from the local drug store because he didn’t have any money.

Anna wiped her nose with a long piece of toilet paper and looked up at Merle through watery eyes.

“Ya wanna lay down?” he asked. The little girl nodded her head and Merle walked over to pick her up. Resting her forehead on his bare shoulder, he could feel the heat of her skin seeping through his.

Merle carried Anna to the living room and shifted her to one side as he gathered the few pillows around the furniture and stacked them on top of each other before laying her down with her head propped up. He found a blanket in the hall closet and came back to cover her up. Anna’s eyes quickly closed as soon as she was comfortable underneath the checkered fabric. When Merle turned around, he came face to face with Nora, who had been watching him.

“So, you gonna head out to the fields now?” she asked, giving a half smile. Merle studied her tired face and knew she was trying to brush off how exhausted she was. He shook his head.

“I can watch Bug for awhile, ya go back ta sleep,” he told her.

“Merle, I’m fine.”

“Wasn’t a suggestion, sugar.” He lifted a brow at Nora and gave her the sternest look he could summon. They stared at each other until Nora rolled her eyes and finally caved in.

“Fine,” she sighed. “You’re so bossy.”

“It’s for ya own good,” Merle smiled and gave her a soft kiss before Nora walked back up to her room.

Finally waking from her much needed slumber, Nora rolled onto to her side and reached a hand out for her watch. With her eyes still closed, she finally managed to locate its place on the nightstand and blinked her eyes open to see it was just a little past two in the afternoon. She hadn’t realized she’s slept so long. Rising to her feet she left her room wondering what kind of state Merle and Anna would be in.

Coming down the stairs she could hear Merle’s raspy voice talking about about a dog. When she hit the bottom step Nora looked into the living room to see Merle, who was reading from her daughter’s worn copy of _The Poky Little Puppy,_ and Anna tucked into his side staring intently at the colorful illustrations.

“Hi Mama,” Anna said with a rasp to match Merle’s when she noticed Nora.

“Hi baby. How ya feelin?” Nora answered walking into the room and sitting down next to her. She placed a hand over Anna’s forehead, which had seemed to cool off since earlier in the morning. Anna shrugged her shoulders.

“She’s been sleepin on and off,” Merle chimed in. “Hasn’t been sick again. Just a sore throat and stuffed up head.” Nora acknowledged Merle’s overview and asked Anna if she would like to try and eat some soup. When Anna agreed, Nora got up from the couch and headed towards the kitchen. She took out the red and white can and was opening it when Merle entered.

“Thank you,” she said tipping the tin over, the contents inside falling into the pot with a plop. “You don’t know how much you helped.”

“Was nothin, darlin” Merle told her leaning against the counter next to her. “What about ya? How ya feelin?”

“Better,” she smiled and walked over to him, sliding her arms around his waist. Merle wrapped his around her and leaned his head down to meet her kiss.

Nora rested her head on his shoulder and sighed while Merle slowly ran his hand up and down her exposed arm. The fact that she was still in her nightgown in the early afternoon made her laugh to herself.

“Kinda made me wonder though,” Merle finally spoke.

“Mm, ’bout what?”

“What ya did before when somethin like this happened?”

“Well,” Nora started. “Sometimes my landlord’s wife would help when she could. Watching Anna while I worked. And when she couldn’t, I’d have to call in and miss my shift.” She shrugged her shoulders and lifted her eyes to look at Merle.

_And a paycheck too_ ran through his mind as he kissed the top of her head. Merle was constantly amazed as how Nora was able to support her and Anna all these years by herself. He had never met anyone with determination like her’s in his life.

“Speaking of which,” Nora continued. “You should probably get out there while you still have some daylight.”

“Ya sure?”

Nora nodded her head. “Mmhmm, you’ve done so much already. Really, thank you.”

“Well, if ya need me, ya know where to find me,” he said, giving her one more kiss before walking out the back door towards his fields.

——————————————–

Nora was jolted awake by the frantic horn of a large vehicle. Her eyes shot open as she got her bearings and kicked the checkered blanket off her body. The pounding in her head returned when she got up from the couch and started to run up the staircase. _Oh no, oh no, oh no_ she thought with each step. Gasping for air when she reached the top, a coughing spell hit her while she opened the door to Anna’s room. Anna was still in bed, awakened only by Nora barging through the door.

“Anna, get up,” Nora croaked. “We missed the bus.”

“Huh?” The little girl rubbed her eyes as Nora pulled out the first dress she saw on a hanger. Anna hopped out of her bed and let Nora change her as fast as she could.

“Go down to the bathroom and brush ya teeth,” Nora told her and Anna listened. She knew by the tone in her voice that Mama was serious, and that meant no goofing off.

Nora hurriedly went into her room, slipping on her robe and the closest pair of shoes she saw. Coughing again as she came down the stairs, she glanced into the bathroom to make sure Anna was doing as told before entering the kitchen. Putting together at quick pb&j sandwich, Nora packed Anna’s lunch and headed towards the front to get her car keys.

Just as they were about to head out, Merle walked in from the back.

“The hell was that horn?” he asked. His words quieting as he saw a startled Nora in her nightgown, robe, and blue flats and Anna with one shoe on, the other in her hand.

“The bus,” Nora managed to cough out.

Merle sighed at her appearance. Apparently whatever Anna had the other day transferred to Nora. “Give me the keys,” he said.

Nora’s watery eyes watched as Merle strolled down the hallway. He held his hand out for the keys while Nora held in the sob she wanted to let out. She placed the keys in his hand and Merle and Anna walked out the front door.

Fifteen minutes later, Merle pulled up to the school and opened the back door for Anna. He walked her over to the playground where a hoard of children gathered before the bell rang.

“Ya okay if I leave ya here, Bug?” he asked.

“Uh huh. Thanks Merle,” she said and gave him a hug. The gesture caught him off guard and he stood still until she let go.

“Well, uh, don’t forget to catch the bus home, alright?”

She nodded at him and walked away towards a small group of friends she knew. Merle took a minute to watch her before heading back towards the car.

“Is that your daddy?” One of the boys from her class asked Anna, sticking a finger out behind her towards Merle. She furrowed her brows at his silly question and looked to where he was pointing.

“No, that’s my Merle,” she told him turning back around. 

“But he brought ya ta school and hugged ya goodbye like a daddy,” the boy countered. Anna shrugged her shoulders and the boy was off to play with other friends.

Was Merle her daddy, Anna wondered. He played with her and taught her neat stuff. He read to her when she was sick. And, she’d even seen Merle and Mama kissin recently when she wasn’t suppose to. (Her eyes weren’t all the way closed when Merle tucked her in on the couch the other day.) Maybe he was? Just as the thought entered Anna’s mind, it also disappeared when the bell rang, and her main focus went back to getting into class before teacher took roll call.

Merle walked through the front door and dropped the keys on small table near Nora’s purse. He glanced in the living room to see she wasn’t there, and started to head back towards the kitchen. Coming around the corner, Merle found her standing closely over the stove brewing a hot cup of tea.

“What are ya doin?” he asked as he watched her dip her face lower towards the steam coming from the pan.

“I can’t breathe,” she muttered through a stuffy nose. “I can’t sleep either.”

“Darlin,” Merle tried to hide the chuckle in his voice as he walked towards her. Turning off the burner to the stove, he grabbed her hands in his and started guiding her out of the kitchen and down the hall. “Ya take somethin for ya head yet?”

Nora nodded. Merle walked her back into the living room and piled the pillows at one end of the couch. But instead of letting Nora sit, he went down first, the pillows propping up his body. Merle opened his arms and gestured for Nora to come over, but she stood still in place. She wasn’t used to someone taking care of her and felt slightly guilty about it. She was just fighting off a bad cold or something, she would pull through on her own. Merle should have been outside working, not taking care of her.

“Merle-,” she started.

“Come on darlin, ya can’t sleep cause ya can’t breathe. Ya can’t breathe cause ya laying down too much.” Merle told her.

Taking a hard, deep breathe through her mouth, Nora slowly sat down on the couch and scooted in between Merle’s legs. She let herself fall back into his embrace, and the warmth from his chest relaxed Nora’s aching body. Merle grabbed the blanket and draped it over the both of them, then wrapped his arms around Nora. When he settled, Nora rested her hands on top of his.

“Better?” he whispered into her ear.

“Mhmm,” she nodded, closing her eyes and laying her head back on his upright chest. “Thank you.”

Merle placed a kiss to her temple and smiled. He adjusted his head into a comfortable position and closed his eyes as well. Within a few minutes, a nasally snore came from Nora’s mouth and Merle peeked an eye open trying not to jostle his chest too much as he laughed to himself.


End file.
